Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride
by Serb
Summary: An epidemic of a long dissapeared disease strikes Hogwarts, as a cunning plan of the Death Eaters. Could Severus find a cure and save Hogwarts? Please Read+Review
1. Transfer students from Durmstrang

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. It was amazing that it was already September, and another year has come. It would be Harry's sixth year now. Last year has been definitely tiring, full of adventures, not to mention Voldemort's spy, Ron Weasley, who had been secretly working for the Dark Lord all these years. But, now Voldemort was dead, thanks to Severus, who is the true heir of Slytherin. But it can't be ignored that still some of Voldemort's followers are still roaming the countryside.  
  
'As the Sorting has been finished,' announced Dumbledore,' we still have to sort two transfer students..from Durmstrang.'  
  
A sudden commotion arose from the students in the Great Hall. Dumbldore held up his hand for silence.  
  
'The two students will be only here temporarily, until the new Headmaster of Durmstrang is acquired. As most of Durmstrang students went to Beauxbatons temporarily, these two will be staying in Hogwarts.' Dumbledore straightened himself up,' let me introduce: Selena and Septimus Snape.'  
  
The students hurriedly whispered amongst themselves, as the great doors opened, and two figures entered inside. One was a tall, thin boy, who really looked like a carbon copy of Severus Snape when he was young ( Harry remembered him from the Pensive) whose sharp, penetrating black eyes seemed to search for anyone who dared to cross his way. The thin girl, who was also tall, had also dark hair and pearly white skin, but her eyes were a lovely mysterious blue and her nose was normal, unlike her brother (whose nose was hooked).  
  
They looked like they were twins, and both wore Hogwarts uniform, ready for Sorting. Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
'Kindly sit on that stool,' he motioned them with his hand,' Septimus, you go first.'  
  
Septimus did as told and sat, tall and proud. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. After a while the Hat finally came with an answer:  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
The Slytherin table cheered, as the new sorted student joined them. It was Selena's turn now.  
  
'I think she'll be sorted into Ravenclaw, she looks pretty calm nxt to her brother,' whispered Hermione.  
  
'Want to bet?' asked Harry quietly.  
  
Selena also sat on the chair. McGonagall lowered the hat on her head, but once it was placed there, the hat already had it's decision.  
  
'SLYTHERIN!' the Hat screamed.  
  
The table decorated with emerald and silver once again erupted in cheers. Selena calmly joined their group, not seeming to hurry anywhere.  
  
'What were you saying?' inquired Harry.  
  
Hermione grumbled in her bad fortune telling, and looked at her plate.  
  
'Another announcement is going to be made!' continued Dumbledore,' We had a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, as we lost our last one in an unfortunate accident,' Snape snorted from the side,' but this year we have a new one. Give a nice applause for Professor Fleur Delacour!'  
  
'Not her!' moaned Hermoine.  
  
'Oh, I think she's not so bad!' said loudly Harry over the applause, as he was clapping too.  
  
The food appeared on the plates, and everyone went to eat.  
  
'And to think, Snape had kids!' commented Seamus Finningan.  
  
'Seamus, maybe he is their uncle or something,' argued Parvati Patil.  
  
'But who is their mother?' asked Harry looking at them, at the Slytherin table.  
  
They seemed to catch his eye. Selena was the first one to look away, while Septimus was still looking at him, scowling. Harry finally broke the contact and looked at the plate.  
  
Up at the Grand table, Severus glanced at Sibyl. She gave him a knowing nod, as if they had done the right thing.  
  
The students went finally their way back to their common rooms. Selena and Septimus went with the other Slytherins.  
  
'So, you belong to Professor Snape, is it?' asked Draco when they arrived.  
  
Septimus nodded. They were the same age as Draco, 16.  
  
'Well, I wish you a welcome.' Said coolly Draco.  
  
Selena raised an eyebrow,' How kind.'  
  
Draco looked at her. Who is her mother? Her eyes look familiar...  
  
But before he knew it, the twins had already left for their dormitories.  
  
Author's Note: Hmmmm..Snape had kids, eh? Did you really think that they will get sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or some other corny crap like that? I don't do such stories. Yes, the beginning is a bit weird, but will soon become clear, trust me. Please review! 


	2. Headaches

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
//////////////////////  
'Are you getting along with your fellow Slytherins?' asked Severus Snape.  
  
'Yes, father.' Answered back Septimus.  
  
'Where is your sister?'  
  
'Selena is sleeping. She doesn't know I had come here.'  
  
Severus dipped his green quill into black ink, and began marking fourth year Potions homework.  
  
' Good, tell her tomorrow that she shouldn't mix up a lot with other Houses' business, that she should just pay attention to the Slytherins. We will need all the help we can get, because Voldemort's remaining followers aren't Slytherins, so you know how other Houses judge us,' said Snape, not looking up,' you'd better leave and head back to your dormitory.'  
  
Septimus was just about to leave the dungeons, when a person entered the room. It was Sibyl Trelawney. Septimus looked up at her, but not in a way as most students would: a mad fortuneteller. No, he looked at her with a sort of...respect.  
  
'Septimus.' She concluded.  
  
'Mother.' Shortly answered Septimus.  
  
Sibyl turned her attention to Severus Snape, who was looking back at her. Without a word, Septimus left the room, leaving the couple behind.  
  
'We can't hide forever that I'm married to you Severus.' Sighed Sibyl, taking a seat on a nearby chair.  
  
'Well, we can't have two Professor Snapes here in Hogwarts,' curtly answered Snape, turning his attention back to the marking.  
  
'Oh, come on Severus!' frustratedly said Sibyl, ' We have been ignoring our feelings for each other for years, hoping that it will improve our stance. But ever since we have found out that you are the real heir of Slytherin, we have been shyly flirting back and forth as if we just noticed each other.'  
  
Severus dropped his quill and looked hardly into her eyes.  
  
'You still have the ring?' he asked.  
  
'My wedding ring is in my pocket,' she said, taking it out,' and here is the engagement ring,' she indicated to one of the many rings that she had on her fingers.  
  
One ring among them was unique. It was a lovely silver one, with a small snake entwining it, encrusted with small emeralds. This ring was certainly well cared for.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect Sibyl to even wear their engagement ring, let alone carry the wedding one with her in her pocket.  
  
'You really do care much about this,' he said quietly.  
  
Sibyl nodded, looking down.  
  
Severus took a deep breath. He picked up a small goblet, and drank from it. Plain water, that was in the cup. He put the goblet down, but almost once it touched the desk, a terrible headache struck Severus. He buried his head into his hands. Sibyl noticed this and immediately became concerned.  
  
'Severus?' she asked cautiously.  
  
'Nothing, nothing. Just a headache.' Waved it off Severus.  
  
He got up and walked towards his potions cabinet. Severus pulled out a headache potion and drank some of it. Sibyl constantly watched him. Severus put the bottle back to its place, but his throbbing headache didn't subside.  
  
Severus noticed a bottle which had a red liquid in it. Without thinking, he grabbed it and uncorked the bottle. Severus placed it against his lips, and drank. It was so cool, calm, flowing easily down his throat...and it was familiarly salty.  
  
He immediately put the bottle down, and looked at Sibyl.  
  
The Divinations professor was shaking and was staring with fear in her eyes at him. Severus realized what he had just drunk.  
  
'D-dragons blood,' shakily said Sibyl,' you just drank it.'  
  
Severus dropped the bottle, and it shattered onto the stone floor. He didn't move.  
  
'Go. Leave.' Whispered Severus.  
  
Sibyl listened obediently and reluctantly left the room. Severus collapsed in his chair, and breathed heavily. Once gain, he put his head into his hands. The headache had gone.  
  
Author's Note: What is wrong with Severus? It is happening again! Bet you didn't know that Sibyl was the twin's mother! Selena was the Greek Goddess of the Moon, while there was a Roman emperor called Severus Septimus. Just a small explanation on the names. Please review! 


	3. The problem

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Harry entered the first Defense Against Dark Arts class of the year. Hermione was by his side, carrying her books in her bag. They had become quiet a couple since the last year incident. Harry and Hermione took their seats in the classroom. Hermione was insisting for them to sit furthest away possible, because she really didn't like Fleur, and the closest place Harry got her was the fourth row.  
  
Professor Delacour was already there, waiting for the students. He lovely hair was bundled up in a lose bun, a few strands escaping. She wore a medieval kind of electric blue dress, which seemed to drag gracefully behind her.  
  
Draco Malfoy and his cronies were on the other side of the room, opposite Harry and Hermione. Why did it have to be that Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and DADA had to be shared with them?  
  
'Good morningz!' greeted them Fleur in her strong French accent,' Az you very vell know, I am Profezzer Delacour, your new Defenze Against Dark Artz teacher.'  
  
'Are you sure that is what you really teach?' muttered Hermione under her breath.  
  
Fleur seemed to notice it, and her ears seemed sharp.  
  
'Mizz Granger,' softly spoke Fleur,' Iz there anything that you want to share with uz?'  
  
Hermione smirked. Harry noticed that she was never so rude to a teacher before, only to Trelawney. She must have really gathered up some courage over the holidays.  
  
'I said, are you sure that you really teach this class?' asked boredly Hermione,' To me you seem to be putting up a fashion class.'  
  
Fleur raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Mizz Granger, iz it such a crime to be dressed respectfully?' Asked Fleur,' I would advize you to do something about your hair,' Hermione grew red at that comment,' for your rudenezz, I will deduct 5 pointz from Gryffindor.'  
  
Hermione sunk back into her seat, grumbling. Fleur gave a self-satisfied smile. * I like Fleur, even though her character is bossy. Everybody keeps saying that she should be more humble, and try to hide her beauty, because she is more prettier than others. So what? Why doesn't ugly Hermione do something about her looks? Event though it is OOC of her.*  
  
'Now, ve shall look at an interezting topic now,' announced Fleur,' turn to page 14.'  
  
Everybody turned and saw the title:  
  
Chapter 2: Necromancy  
  
'Ca anyone tell me vhat necromancy iz?' Asked Fleur,' Mizter Malfoy?'  
  
Draco puffed up his chest and answered,' Necromany is a skill and learning where a person has an ability to call the dead. It can give the person power to see in the future, and get some help from the spirits in the underworld.'  
  
'Excellent! 10 pointz to Zlytherin!' Fleur was pleased,' Unfortunately, Necromancy is thought of as a Dark learning, becauze many Dark wizards uze it for bad purpozez.'  
  
They spent the rest of the lesson discussing Necromancy. It was amazing that such a gentle, graceful girl knew so much about the horrifying details of Dark Arts. The Slytherins took a great liking to her: she often awarded them points. Maybe she got a bad impression on Gryffindors, thanks to Hermione.  
  
The lesson ended in full interest, and Fleur had given them an assignment for the students to do for next week.  
  
Fleur stepped out of the room when the students left and almost bumped into Snape.  
  
'Oh, Profezzor Znape! Vhat a pleazant zurprize!' Exclaimed Fleur.  
  
'Nice to see you again Professor Delacour,' said Snape,' I must congratulate you on getting the job, even if I would have wrung the teacher's head off for getting my favorite class. Professor Jade Lablanche has sent me a letter from Beauxbatons to give it to you.'  
  
'Oh, la, la!' Fleur clucked her tongue,' My aunt always worries about me.'  
  
Snape handed her the letter,' What do you expect from an Aunt?'  
  
'True, true,' chuckled Fleur.  
  
Without a word, Snape left Fleur. The headache was coming back. Severus quickly went to his chambers, and shut the heavy door behind him, leaning on it.  
  
This time, the headache was different. He began slipping in and out of consciousness, until his vision was finally fixed back to normal, after a good five minutes.  
  
Severus looked down, and realized that he was shaking. He put one shaking hand onto his forehead, and leant into the coolness of it. What was happening to him? The only time that this had been happening was..no, it couldn't be.  
  
Severus looked up at the top of one of his shelves. On it was a tiny bottle, twinkling familiarly, threateningly. No. He had been taking that medicine until he had started school in Hogwarts in his first year of education. When he was a boy, he kept taking the medicine almost everyday. But, ever since his mother died when he was eleven years old, he felt no need for it. The problems were gone. He didn't expect them to be running back after 25 years of not taking the medicine.  
  
Severus had to be sure. He crept one hand to the top of the shelf, and pulled down the bottle. It was filled with metallic colored gray pills. This potion had been transferred into pills before 5 years ago. He made them himself.  
  
Severus swallowed the first one. The headache stopped, but as always his stomach hurt a bit after such a strong medicine.  
  
He couldn't believe it. His problems were back. Problems will ensue. He never told to no one, not even Albus or Sibyl about this problem. Severus immediately put the potion back to its place, and hurriedly left the room, while the pills still twinkled at the shelf in the bottle.  
  
Author's Note: What IS wrong with Severus? We will find out. As I said, Fleur isn't such a bad character (if she's not like Hermione, then she's fine). Can you people kindly review? 


	4. Appointment with Doctor

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Severus knocked on the red cedar door.  
  
'Come in.' said male voice from the other side.  
  
If there was one person who could help him, it was Dr. Cephus Hunder. He was the only person who knew about Severus' problem, aside from Severus' family. Dr. Hunder was the Snape and Malfoy family doctor.  
  
Severus entered the small room, and sitting in the dark wine color armchair was a small, plump, aging wizard: Dr. Hunder. His light brown hair was now almost gray, which seemed to match the color of his also gray eyes which peered at Severus behind oval rimmed glasses. It was no wonder that he looked so old: he was about 100 years old, taking care of the pureblood wizard families from one generation to the next.  
  
'Ah, Severus, long time no see!' cheerfully exclaimed the old doctor,' how are you, boy?'  
  
Since Hunder knew Severus since he was born, he never stopped calling him 'boy'.  
  
'Not so well, Doctor.' Answered Severus, frowning.  
  
The doctor immediately became serious.  
  
'What is wrong?' he asked curiously.  
  
'The problems are returning.' Answered Severus shortly.  
  
Now it the doctor's turn to frown. The doctor seemed to understand this tiny bit of information.  
  
' I thought it had been taken care of since you were eleven.' He said.  
  
'Apparently, they seem to be attacking me..again.' Stated Severus.  
  
The Doctor sucked in his breath, and held it for some time. Finally, he spoke.  
  
'Have you been taking the potion?' inquired the doctor.  
  
'I have been taking from today the pills which were invented five years ago,' said Severus,' I make them myself.'  
  
'Good, good, the pills are supposed to be more concentrated and stronger...' mumbled the doctor, thinking deeply.  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
'Dr. Hunder, how is it they have returned?' asked Severus, breaking the silence.  
  
'When I was still studying wizard medicine in my homeland, in Germany,' sighed Hunder,' I have heard that after taking the pills, the wizard may become normal again. But, if the person is under great stress, or feeling that something bad is going to happen, IT returns.'  
  
Severus thought about it, but Hunder broke his thoughts.  
  
'Has something been troubling you, boy?' asked Hunder, looking pointedly at Severus behind his glasses,' Teaching is a stressful job, so that may be the cause..but is there something else?'  
  
Severus thought about it. There were many things: teaching, the remaining Death Eaters coming to Hogwarts, his past..  
  
'Nothing Dr. Hunder.' Answered Severus back plainly,' I guess teaching is the cause.'  
  
'Good. Oh well, then you have nothing to worry about,' said Hunder, with more note in his voice,' keep taking the pills everyday for another few months, and then come to me, so we will see. You know the rules Severus, NEVER miss one day of taking pills. You know what may happen.'  
  
Severus nodded. He knew, and it almost resulted in terrible consequences.  
  
Severus thanked the doctor, got up, and left the room, and went out of the doctor's little cottage in the countryside. He better be heading back to Hogwarts, the others may be wondering where he had got to.  
  
******  
  
'Where have you been, Severus?' asked Sibyl, hands on her hips.  
  
'Did the crystal ball tell you? After all, you are the Divinations professor here,' answered Severus, not looking at her.  
  
'I DID look at the crystal ball, and the only thing it could tell me was that you went to visit an old friend of the family, for some problem of yours.' Sibyl frowned. 'The man's Divination wards are too strong.'  
  
'So you do know where I was, and yes, he always puts up spell wards from ordinary hexes to strong Telepathy.' Coolly Severus answered.  
  
Sibyl looked at Severus in the eyes.  
  
'Something is wrong..why don't you tell me?' she whispered.  
  
'You will know...when the time comes. Can't you look into my mind and find the problem?'  
  
'Severus, you know very well, that not even the strongest Divinationist or Seer could see into a human mind, only a Necromancer can.' Bit back Sibyl.  
  
Severus sighed. He better come back in good terms with her, or this could get pretty nasty.  
  
'Alright, I'd better go back and teach my class,' Said hurriedly Severus, as if he didn't want to speak to her.  
  
Before he went out, Sibyl stopped him.  
  
'If you have a problem..tell me.' She said.  
  
Severus nodded and went out. He stormed down the hallway, his black robes billowing behind him. Not now Sibyl, he thought, not now..  
  
Author's Note: Dr. Hunder is supposed to be a German, as you can see. And he also belongs to my imagination. I have a feeling that Snape is OOC, so I'll try to make him more nasty, and Sibyl more dreamy. Please review! 


	5. A present prediction

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Ruby stepped over to a large black statue of a medieval knight. He towered above her and held a sword in front of him.  
  
'Nocturna.' Whispered Ruby the password.  
  
The statue immediately turned sideways and stepped out of her way, revealing a small, narrow, dark passageway. Ruby slid inside, while the statue stepped back hiding the passageway.  
  
Ruby went down the corridor, until she came upon a stone wall. She whispered the same password again, and the wall opened, revealing the Slytherin common room.  
  
Ruby ran inside and the wall closed securely behind her. She hid in the shadows and crept up to the sixth year Girls' sleeping dorms. Ruby opened the door.  
  
She sighed out when she saw only Selena Snape sitting inside on a green quilted four poster bed. Selena seemed to be doing some homework, but she turned her head and spotted Ruby on the doorway. Selena gave a small smile.  
  
'Good to see you again Ruby,' greeted Selena softly,' Has it been six years?'  
  
Ruby nodded,' I'm amazed that you even recognized me!'  
  
'Well, if you recognized me on the sorting, then I will recognize you.' Said Selena calmly.  
  
The only thing that Ruby was jealous of was Selena's calm and graceful statue, something that Ruby never had, but tried to develop. Selena must have got it from her father...or her mother.  
  
'Do you like it here?' asked Ruby, shuffling her feet.  
  
'Not bad, though I do miss Durmstrang also,' said Ruby, looking back at her homework,' the girls here in Slytherin aren't so bad as people say they are. Most of them are polite.'  
  
'True, many people say bad things about them, especially Gryffindors,' agreed Ruby.  
  
'You don't seem to like Gryffindors, like me,' stated Selena, seeming amused.  
  
Ruby nodded.  
  
'That Draco seems like a nice fellow,' wondered Selena.  
  
'Don't get any ideas, Selena, because he's mine!' Said dangerously Ruby.  
  
Selena gave a soft laugh.  
  
'Oh, don't worry, I have no intentions of getting him, he seems faithful enough,' answered Selena, even more amused.  
  
'So, who do you like?' asked Ruby, curiously, almost teasing.  
  
'That boy in my year, he's Slytherin too, Leonardo Moon..' trailed off Selena.  
  
Ruby shot a look at Selena,' Moon? He seems quiet nice. He doesn't talk much. Is that the boy who has that black hair pulled back into a limp ponytail? The one with the gray eyes?'  
  
Selena nodded,' He's tall, and a good student. It is said that his family has some connections with the Malfoys.'  
  
Selena looked at her watch. She frowned.  
  
'Transfiguration starts in fifteen minutes, I'd better be going,' Selena got up.  
  
But, once she reached the doorway, Selena's legs gave way and she collapsed. Ruby's eyes widened, and she rushed to her side.  
  
'Selena? You alright?' asked Ruby frantically.  
  
Selena seemed to be having a minor fit, and her eyes were glassy.  
  
'Now.' Rasped Selena,' Somebody is coming to Hogwarts. Two friends. Help us. Want father for a potion.'  
  
Ruby was kneeling next to Selena, holding her head. Somebody rushed to their side, but Ruby didn't look up.  
  
'Know a place. They will go there with father...under a potion...' trailed off Selena.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes came back to focus, and she blinked.  
  
'What happened?' asked Selena.  
  
'You had a prediction, which will be happening this very moment.' Said a familiar voice of the person who joined them,' I guess it is one of mother's traits.'  
  
Ruby looked up, and saw the person standing next to them was none other but Septimus Snape.  
  
'Well, it is at least better than father's vampire abilities.' Frowned Selena.  
  
'At least I can control them!' Snapped back the brother,' Come on, we will be late for Transfiguration.'  
  
********  
  
Snape stormed down the hallway, heading to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sent him a note, which said for him to come to the office as soon as possible. Snape stepped in front of the statue.  
  
'Black liquorice.' Severus said the password, as the statue stepped aside. * The statue is based upon J.K. Rowling's books, not by the movie.*  
  
Severus went into the Headmaster's office.  
  
'Ah, Severus, just when I needed you!' greeted Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
'Is there a problem, Albus?' asked Snape.  
  
Dumbledore indicated to the two familiar people who were sitting in the chairs. Snape groaned. Lupin and Black.  
  
'Hello, Snape!' smirked Sirius Black from his seat.  
  
Snape shot him a deadly look.  
  
'Remus and Sirius say that they know of the whereabouts of the remainiung Death Eaters and would like to help,' Albus ignore Snape and Black.  
  
'They seem to be hanging around some bars in Knockturn Alley, but we can't say which one,' said Lupin,' can you help us?'  
  
Snape thought.  
  
'They mainly go there to have a good time, and to talk about plans,' said Severus,' We may use a potion to disguise you.'  
  
'What potion?' Sirius snapped.  
  
'Magnolia Blugerton's Gender changing potion.' Smply said Snape.  
  
'You suggest to turn us into girls?' spluttered Black.  
  
Snape nodded,' It will only last for two hours. You can stick up to the Death Eaters, and find out something.'  
  
'Excellent idea! You will be joining them too, Severus,' Exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
Snape turned into an even worse shade of white, but knew better than to fight back.  
  
'Very well...I'll start brewing it.' Said finally Snape.  
  
Author's Note: Oooh! Snape and the idiots will change gender! It'll look funny! At Harry's Sorting ceremony, there WAS somebody there called Moon, but it didn't say which house. Come on guys, please review! 


	6. The potion is finished

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
''Twas me who robbed you on the plain,  
  
So here's your watch and gold again.  
  
I only did it to see, if you would truly faithful be.  
  
And now I see that this is true,  
  
I also give my heart to you.'  
  
('The Female Highwayman' by Anonymous)  
  
//////////////////////  
  
Severus stood over the boiling cauldron, where a dark blue potion simmered inside. Next to his side stood Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
'Hurry up, already!' impatiently growled Sirius,' We've been standing here for an hour!'  
  
Severus just ignored him and looked back at the ingredients. He frowned. Something was missing, and he had to ask an old friend from the University to get the ingredient.  
  
'Something wrong, Severus?' Cautiously inquired Lupin.  
  
'Yes.' Severus bounded towards the fireplace.  
  
He grabbed from a nearby jar some Floo Powder, and pointed his wand to the fireplace.  
  
'Incendio!' he ordered.  
  
Flames burst up immediately in the fireplace. Severus threw the powder into the fire.  
  
'Ganges School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Said Severus,' Potion Teacher's private quarters!'  
  
The fire went green, and after a moment, a person stepped out sweeping the dust off the clothes. It was a small, petite, Hindu woman. Although she looked very young and innocent, her huge doe-like brown eyes had a gleam of intelligence, behind the curtain of thick black hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail. She wore a beautiful blood red sari and a lighter red veil upon her head, which was tinted with gold. On her forehead was a small red dot.  
  
'Greetings, Severus,' Said the woman softly,' Nice to see you again.'  
  
'And you too, Mata Shani,' answered back Snape, curtly.  
  
'Anything I can do for you?'  
  
Severus actually liked Mata Shani. She was always straight to the point, even back in university. No wonder she was a good student.  
  
'Yes, there is one ingredient missing from my list, Naga's hair, could you get it for me?' Asked Severus.  
  
'You know how that ingredient is expensive,' warned Mata Shani.  
  
'I'll pay the bills.' Cut in Severus.  
  
Mata Shani lifted her hands which were decorated in gold bangles in a kind of gesture.  
  
'Then wait here.' And back she went into the fire, holding her nose (that had a small gold stud on it).  
  
After a while, she came back, holding something dark in her hand. The Naga hairs.  
  
She handed them over to Severus who took them without a word. Mata Shani was just about to leave, when she turned around.  
  
'Send best regards to Jade and Ivan,' with those last words, she went into the fire, and the fire disappeared.  
  
Lupin and Black, who were transfixed with the scene, finally breathed out.  
  
'She's pretty!' commented Black in amazement.  
  
'Reminds me of those princesses that I had heard in stories,' thought Lupin.  
  
But Snape was thinking about something else. He went to his potion, and dropped the hairs inside, making the potion glow even brighter blue.  
  
'The potion is almost complete. Those Naga hairs can only be found in India, and are rather expensive,' Said Snape, beginning to steer the potion.  
  
Lupin shivered. He imagined what those people must do to get to those hairs from part serpent, part human creatures with sharp talons and powerful tails.  
  
Snape kept stirring the potion anti-clockwise for another few minutes. Then, he finally dropped the stick.  
  
'It is finished.' He announced.  
  
'Finally!' complained Sirius, while Remus came next to Snape, looking at the bright blue liquid.  
  
'When can we take it?' inquired Lupin.  
  
'As soon as possible.' Immediately answered Snape, not looking at him,' Fetch me those beakers from the shelf.'  
  
Lupin drew out his wand.  
  
'Accio beakers!' Yelled Lupin, delivering the beakers into his hand.  
  
Severus took the beakers from Lupin and poured equal amounts of the potion into each of them. He handed the two to Lupin and Black, while he kept one himself.  
  
They took a deep breath, and drank from their beakers. The potion was sickeningly sweet, slowly sliding down the throat. Severus immediately began feeling dizzy and the world seemed to be spinning around.  
  
He collapsed behind the desk, onto the floor, while the other two did the same too, so no one saw each other transform.  
  
Severus felt pain as his body began to change. His chest expanded painfully, while his hips were drawn in sharply. His hair seemed to be yanked out of his skull, because it was growing longer. Severus' hands seemed to squeeze into smaller, more delicate ones during which time his face began to be more sharper and his lips more fuller.  
  
Severus also felt some inner changes too. His manly vocal cords seemed to thin into gentler ones, that he was afraid that if he might speak, he will damage them.  
  
Finally, the process was over. Severus breathed for a while down on the floor. Then, he put his hand onto the desk and slowly pulled himself up.  
  
Behind him, he heard a familiar, yet feminine rough voice,' Snape?'  
  
Severus turned around, and to see Sirius Black standing there, he saw a woman with an aggressive type of jaw. Her black hair was matted and her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief.  
  
'Is that you, Snape?' rasped the woman, who was Sirius Black.  
  
'Impossible!' said another woman, with a very calm voice, standing up. This was actually, Lupin. His hair was only shoulder length and wasn't very tall. He had a nice body though, unlike Black, which looked as if he, or she had been playing boxing all her life.  
  
'It's not fair!' yelled Black,' How does Snape have to be the pretty one?'  
  
Severus thought that he hadn't heard correctly. Him? Pretty? Severus bounded towards a mirror, and almost gasped in amazement.  
  
In is place now was a woman, who had a lovely slim body, that seemed to curve at the right places. She had full red lips and high cheekbones, while her raven black hair fell in locks around her face down to her waist. Her dark eyes sparked mysteriously, and seemed just like one of those beautiful Italian women that people only had heard about. Her skin was pearly white, and looked like one of the most delicate creatures on Earth.  
  
'You should have been born a woman, Snape!' Black broke the moment,' I'd go out with you any time!'  
  
Severus suddenly remembered.  
  
'We have to go! We already spent fifteen minutes of our time!' Severus snapped back to reality, while the other two agreed with him.  
  
Author's Note: Oh, I just love describing! Next chapter they go out! It reminds me of some weird parody, but who cares! I'm worried that I don't get anymore reviews! Please, kindly, review! 


	7. Spying in female form

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,  
  
Or walk with kings-nor lose the common touch..  
  
....  
  
If you can fill an unforgiving minute  
  
With sixty seconds' worth run,  
  
Yours is the Earth and everything that is in it,  
  
And-which is more-you'll be a man, my son!  
  
('If' by Rudyard Kipling)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Severus realized how sharp, but how also equally soft his voice was. But it wasn't time to pay anymore attention to voices. He ran out of the room, Lupin and Black following up close behind him.  
  
They ran out of the Hogwarts grounds, and gathered up in a circle. With a knowing nod, they all drew out their wands and apparated.  
  
The three men, or women, found themselves right at the fork of the road, which led away from the safe Diagon Alley to the unexplored and dangerous Knockturn Alley. Severus went forward bravely.  
  
They explored the Street they went down. It was dark, and even darker houses towered above them. There were some tramps, which shot them strange looks. Lupin and Black began feeling uncomfortable, and walked closer to Snape, who seemed to have a confident stride.  
  
The trio kept walking down the dark alley in the middle of the night for a long time. Snape finally looked down at his watch.  
  
'We have been walking for an hour!' he growled,' Where could they be?'  
  
Severus suddenly spotted a rather drawn in, but still a bar. It was the only source of light in this place, aside from the 19th century lampposts, which gave off a dim light.  
  
'That way?' asked Lupin, his voice having a nervous edge to it.  
  
Snape nodded, and strode towards it. He read the sign:  
  
'The Dark Deer'  
  
Severus shot a look back at Black and Lupin. They had all transfigured their clothes when they apparated. Black wore a dark blue dress, which seemed to come up to the knees. Lupin had an amber yellowish brown matching skirt and blouse, which seemed very modest. Severus on the other hand, wore a long, elegant emerald green dress where the holders went down the shoulders gracefully.  
  
'Fancy you Snape, dressed up in something else other than black!' smirked Sirius.  
  
'Quiet Black! You don't want us to be recognized! Besides, they would immediately know it is me in disguise if I wore black,' Snarled Snape.  
  
Snape put his hand on the gray doorknob. He twisted it open, and went inside, Black and Lupin behind him.  
  
Inside it was extremely crowded, wizards and witches working on private tables secretly, shooting suspicious looks to passers by. Severus just stared straight ahead, and walked towards the bar. The bartender, a sleazy- looking character, looked up at them from cleaning his glasses, and shot them an oily grin.  
  
'Good evening, ladies,' he spoke,' anything I can get for you?'  
  
'Cabernet Sauvignon wine, for the three of us,' Coolly answered Snape.  
  
Quickly their drinks were delivered. The trio sat down.  
  
'So what do we do now?' asked Lupin.  
  
'We wait. They are bound to be here somewhere,' whispered Snape.  
  
'We only have half an hour left!' groaned Black.  
  
But Snape's sharp teaching ears got something.  
  
'Are you sure we could-' said voice at a nearby bar table.  
  
'Don't fret, Crux, they deserve it, after they destroyed our master!' growled quietly another voice from the same table.  
  
Severus turned towards Lupin and Black who were at the moment sipping their wines. Severus nodded,' I think we got our little birds!'  
  
Black and Lupin stood up uncertainly.  
  
'What do we do, Snape?' whispered hurriedly Black.  
  
'Do what I do.' Curtly answered back Severus.  
  
Severus strolled over to the table. Two middle aged wizards looked up at him, or her. Severus gave a small, playful smile.  
  
'Do you need company?' he inquired seductively, while recoiling inside his mind.  
  
The wizards gave small smirks. Severus took that as a yes. He sat down next to them, while Lupin and Black sat down too, uncertainly. Severus noticed that they were avoiding Black and moving onto himself and Lupin. So much for Black being the conqueror of girls' hearts in student years.  
  
'What is such a pretty one like you, doing in such a place like this?' asked one of the men.  
  
'Doing what I like.' Severus gave a thin, fake smile, resisting the urge to knock his teeth out.  
  
The wizard turned back to his partner, resuming their talking, thinking that the girls didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
'Are you sure it will work?' asked the one called Crux.  
  
'Positive. You will have to come to the hideout for more information, like the others,' said the other one.  
  
Severus made a mental note that they have a hideout. Where is it?  
  
'You seem to be very sure in this, Lepus,' answered Crux.  
  
Lepus smirked.  
  
'We will soon get rid of all those who were traitors to the Dark Lord,' announced Lepus,' and destroy the Mudbloods too.'  
  
Sirius was about to jump and throttle Lepus, when Severus gave him a warning stare. The wizards seemed to notice this and frowned.  
  
'Is anything the matter?' asked Crux, pretending to be concerned.  
  
'Nothing,' quickly answered Lupin,' our friend here just seems to have a bad headache today.'  
  
Lepus shot Lupin a suspicious look, but continued talking.  
  
'So we make an attack?' asked Crux.  
  
'Something even better,' smiled evilly Lepus,' an epidemic.'  
  
Severus choked on his wine. Lupin and Black looked in worry at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Severus noticed something. Lupin's hair was becoming shorter! His muscles started to form at his arms, and he seemed to grow taller. Lupin looked back at Snape in horror. Snape noticed that his nose was lengthening and getting hooked. Snape stood up so quickly, that the wineglass tipped over, and spilled on Crux's robes. Crux shot Severus a dangerous look.  
  
'Sorry, we just have a meeting...with someone else,' apologized Snape, grabbing Lupin and Black by their arms and hauling them our of the bar. Snape noticed that his voice was becoming deeper and rougher.  
  
The two hours had passed and the potion was quickly wearing off. The trio apparated outside Hogwarts grounds, and ran towards the castle.  
  
They arrived back to the dungeons just in time before they got their usual form. They transfigured their dresses back to their wizard's robes.  
  
'Well, the only thing we've got is that they have a hideout, and that they are going to try to spread an epidemic throughout school,' panted Lupin,' not much.'  
  
Snape nodded breathlessly. He had to report this to the Headmaster.  
  
Black was in the bathroom. He came out, looking pale.  
  
'Thank God I turned back to myself!' he sighed,' I was beginning to have my period!'  
  
Author's Notes: The ending of this chapter is a bit sick, but I tried to add a bit more light to this. The names Crux (the cross) and Lepus (the rabbit) I have taken from the names of the stars. The name Mata Shani, in Indian is supposed to mean something like 'Pretty Flower'. Anywayz, please review! 


	8. White Orinus

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
He came and took me by the hand  
  
Up to a red rose tree,  
  
He kept His meaning to Himself  
  
But gave a rose to me.  
  
I did not pray him to lay bare  
  
The mystery to me,  
  
Enough the rose was Heaven to smell,  
  
And his own face to see.  
  
('The Mystery' by Ralph Hodgson)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Sibyl giggled, while Severus glowered at her.  
  
'It's not funny, Sibyl!' growled Severus.  
  
'Sorry, Severus, I'm just laughing at the way how Sirius got his period!' snorted Sibyl with laughter behind her hand.  
  
Severus allowed for a little smirk to creep upon his face. The look was priceless on Sirius' face when he found out that he had the time of the month.  
  
Sibyl laughed and flung her hair back. God, she was beautiful. He remembered how her favourite flower was a white rose, so much like Jade's favorite flower.  
  
'I have brought you something,' he said, handing her the small, pretty white flower.  
  
Sibyl smiled.  
  
'And where have you got it from?' she inquired.  
  
'From the gardens..when I was escaping from our..escapade with Black and Lupin,' uncertainly answered Severus, while Sibyl burst into bouts of laughter again.  
  
'Thank you,' Sibyl regained her composure.  
  
Severus just gave her a small kiss on the forehead, while the Divination professor blushed. It has been a long time since her long feared husband, the dreaded Potions Master gave her some showing of affection.  
  
Suddenly, their moment was destroyed when a wild-haired Ruby dashed into the room, her blue eyes wide in panic.  
  
'Septimus..sent me...here..' panted Ruby, clutching a stitch in her chest, 'He said...Selena..very sick...come immediately...'  
  
Severus bounded up from his chair, and quickly walked to the Slytherin common rooms, Sibyl not far behind him. He went to the plae where Severus had to say the password.  
  
'Dark mind.' Severus said the code, and the wall swung aside, letting him through to the Slytherins' lair.  
  
'Professors!' Exclaimed Draco, coming up to them immediately,' Selena is upstairs in her room. Septimus is with her, he won't leave her side!'  
  
Severus went upstairs, and opened the door. Selena was on the bed, covered in blankets, while Septimus kneeled by her side. The other girls were a good distance away from the bed, obviously being aware of the risk of them getting the disease.  
  
'Septimus,' whispered Severus,' move away.'  
  
'I can't father,' answered back Septimus,' Selena is sick..'  
  
'Septimus, do as your father says,' quietly joined in Sibyl the conversation.  
  
Septimus, reluctantly, moved away from the bed. He watched as his father and mother approached the bed and seated themselves at Selena's side.  
  
Severus put his hand on Selena's forehead. It was hot. Selena's face was a bluish color, and she was breathing heavily. Small, white spots seemed to appear aroung her neck. Her gray blue eyes were clouded, as if her vision was foggy.  
  
'Father?' she whispered, her voice sounding so very tiny.  
  
Severus realized how weak she was. His heart went out to her. Sibyl gave Selena a small hug, which seemed to cheer up the teenager a bit.  
  
'How could this happen?' asked Septimus, frowning.  
  
'The remaining Death Eaters have sent an epidemic around the school, which will attack those whose parents were against Voldemort,' explained Severus,' I killed him. Ever since it was found out that I was the heir, then the Slytherins were against Voldemort.'  
  
'So it will attack Slytherins first?' asked Septimus.  
  
Sibyl nodded wordlessly.  
  
Septimus seemed to understand something. Slytherins could be extremely faithful to their true leader, no matter how evil he was, for they believe that he is the only person who truly cared about them. He was their father.  
  
'Do you recognize this disease?' asked Sibyl, looking at Severus with worry and fear in her eyes.  
  
Severus looked down at his daughter. Yes, he knew this disease, but it seemed impossible for her to have it. But then, the Death Eaters could have all sources from where they could have gotten the disease.  
  
'I think,' spoke Severus,' it must be White Orinus disease.'  
  
Sibyl gasped. Septimus looked up sharply with impossibility written on his face. Severus looked down.  
  
'But...how?' Whispered Sibyl.  
  
'I'm surprised also,' Severus kept his face down,' I thought this disease was wiped out a long time ago. It had come from Easter Island, the little island near Chile where the inhabitants died there from some mysterious disease. The wizard explorers had brought it back to Europe when it also mysteriously appeared in China, in the wizarding world. Then, it was wiped out.'  
  
'We finished it off by making a medicine?' Sibyl asked, remembering her seventh year history lessons.  
  
Severus sighed,' So many lives were lost...even when the medicine was discovered...all because the medicine wasn't ready.'  
  
Sibyl frowned,' What do you mean?'  
  
Severus looked up and stared into her eyes,' The Flower of Moon doesn't bloom until late spring.'  
  
Septimus heard his mother draw in a sharp breath. He turned away. How could this happen? Those damned Death Eaters! He vowed that he would do anything to stop them.  
  
Outside, another body also heard the conversation. The person moved away from the shadows and ran out of the common room. Ruby had to warn Harry and Hermione.  
  
But she didn't notice two curious eyes watching her leave. Those were the mysterious eyes of Leonardo Moon.  
  
Author's Note: Hmmmm..curiouser and curiouser! What is this disease? How is Selena going to be healed? Does Leonardo Moon have something that we don't know? Please review! 


	9. Ruby's argument

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
Whenever the moon and the stars are set,  
  
Whenever the wind is high,  
  
All night long in the dark and wet,  
  
A man goes riding by.  
  
Late in the night when the fires are out,  
  
Why does he gallop and gallop about?  
  
('Windy Nights' by Robert Louis Stevenson. I found this poem appropriate, which reflects on Snape's worry for Selena.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
'White what?' asked Harry.  
  
'White Orinus,' said impatiently Ruby,' you should learn about it next year in History of Magic class.'  
  
'I've heard something about it...' frowned Hermione,' but not much. It's supposed to be a disease or something...'  
  
Ruby nodded.  
  
'This disease first appeared in Europe at the beginning of the Renaissance,' explained Ruby,' it's strange that it only seemed to attack wizards and witches instead of also Muggles. White Orinus would attack something that muggles don't have: the green blood cells.'  
  
'What green blood cells?' asked bewildered Harry.  
  
'How do you think we get our magic from?' said Hermione,' We, wizards and witches, have special green blood cells in our body which gives our magical ability.'  
  
'There are only five green blood cells in a wizard's body,' butted in Ruby, 'When a wizard is bleeding to death, the last drop of blood that comes out will be the blood which contains those cells.'  
  
Harry tried to digest this information. He never knew that the magical people had those cells! No wonder muggles can't do magic.  
  
'As I said, White Orinus interferes with those cells, making the sick person barely able to do magic: the cells are paralyzed...temporarily,' Ruby shot a look Hermione, who looked pretty mad that Ruby stole her shine.  
  
'The symptoms of this disease is that the whole body becomes a bluish color, and small white spot appear around the body except the face,' continued Ruby,' the person will start feeling cold, nauseously tired, feel very weak and maybe even throw up.  
  
'If the medicine is not applied on time, the person will suffer death.'  
  
'When is the time?' asked Harry.  
  
Ruby shrugged, 'It depends, on how the body takes it. If it is strong and willed to fight then it may go on for many months. But normally, it will go on for 3 months.'  
  
'But what is the medicine?' inquired Hermione.  
  
'There is a flower, a special magical flower called The Flower of Moon. Its Latin name isn't known by many, only by Potion Masters. They are rare flowers, which may grow on mountains, or even the Forbbiden Forest. The are lovely, pearly white flowers, which bloom sometime in spring at the full moon. They glow in the dark. It is rare if they bloom now, in December.'  
  
'So the people who are sick will be able to get the medicine on time!' excitedly exclaimed Harry.  
  
Ruby shook her head sadly.  
  
'I doubt it. The season isn't very well, and it is hardly possible if they would bloom at all this year.' Whispered Ruby.  
  
Harry grew quiet. But Hermione looked satisfied.  
  
'Well, who cares about the Slytherins anyway?' she pronounced in her bossy voice,' it's not as if anybody is going to miss THEM. They are a whole load of troublemakers. Serves them right to have this sickness. Maybe then they will be more respectful to us.'  
  
Anger flared inside Ruby as she had never felt before.  
  
'Listen you.' Growled Ruby, in her most dangerous voice,' Just who do you Gryffindors think you are? You talk of so-called "Justice" and here you are: acting as if one rival House less is going to help. All this time Slytherins were prejusticed, hated and ignore by all of the Houses, especially by you. Ravenclaws at least acted human towards the Slytherins. Just because Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets, doesn't mean the house is evil. Most don't even know the truth why he was even nasty to Gryffindor and the rest.  
  
'Let me tell you why: because Gryffindor wanted Rowena Ravenclaw to seduce Salazar, making him break is marriage from his faithful Morgana. All of the house founders were in it, because they were jealous. They were jealous of one thing that their house could never have: ambition. Ambition alone can make a person fight for his life, even if he has lost everything, or is no one. So look out for what you are saying, you cruel, hateful, arrogant idiot!'  
  
Hermione seemed to lose all of her so-called Gryffindor courage, and was reduced into a small cowering ball of her bushy trembling hair. She looked ready to cry.  
  
Weak person, thought furiously Ruby, most Gryffindors fake their courage. Thank God Harry doesn't.  
  
Harry was listening to the speech in amazement. He didn't see this side of Ruby for a long time. She was right. He could just imagine what horrors could just be hunting Slytherin dungeons...  
  
*******  
  
Severus sat by Ruby's bed in the Hospital Wing, his head bowed and resting on her hand, which he had pulled up to rest under his cheek. Ruby was on the bed, breathing heavily, plagued by dreams. Poppy hadn't given her a Dreamless Sleep potion. That medi-witch didn't have a favour for Slytherins.  
  
'After all, it is better,' Poppy had said.  
  
Severus knew that deep inside, she had a dislike for Slytherins, for she was a Hufflepuff back at school.  
  
Selena gave a moan of discomfort, and Severus held her hand even tighter. All he could do now was wait. He felt so helpless. Her face was steadily growing bluer. Soon, she will be barely able to do magic. Thank God it's temporary.  
  
Severus was sitting in this chair for hours, not wanting to move. His classes had finished early, while Sibyl still had a few more to teach. After that, she will come here immediately.  
  
Severus felt a wave of tiredness wash over him, dragging him into a quiet slumber of sleep.  
  
Author's Note: The speech made by Ruby was dedicated to the title of this story: 'A Snake's Pride', something that Slytherins were the only ones to have while the others didn't. I think ambition is one very important aspect for human life. It has made what you are today. Oh, and can you also please review! 


	10. The dream of a memory

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
The debt is paid,  
  
The verdict said,  
  
The Furies laid,  
  
The plague is stayed..  
  
...  
  
Not the gods can shake the Past..  
  
('The Past' by R.W. Emerson. I took some extracts out of it. It id dedicated to this chapter, which tells about Severus' dream- a memory of what happened to his mother.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
The dream that Severus had fallen into seemed gray and gloomy, like a very old memory, which it was. A memory that was carved into his mind forever, even if he was only ten years old. It was a memory of someone he had lost, a person who had truly loved him.  
  
It was almost night, there was still a bit of light. But the stars were already up there in the sky. The scenery was an opening in a forest, upon a meadow, where only grass seemed to grow.  
  
A group of Death Eaters had gathered around in a circle for a meeting. In the middle of the circle stood, tall and menacing, Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort seemed like a normal man at that time, but had a certain aura around him, which made everyone fear him.  
  
Claudius Snape, Severus' father, brought young Severus at the meeting. He was masked as the other Death Eaters. Severus seemed to stand out, a ten year old boy wearing a black robe, but not a silver mask like the others. Claudius brought Severus to the meeting for some special reason, Severus didn't know.  
  
'Ah, it seems that we have a young spectator to this meeting!' Spoke softly Voldemort.  
  
Severus frowned. Spectator? What was he brought here to watch?  
  
'I especially asked your father to bring you here today,' continued Voldemort,' you have to learn some ways of the Death Eaters, when you join them when you are older.'  
  
Someone was pushed to the center of the circle, a very familiar person. Severus gasped. Mother.  
  
Medusa Snape looked up at Voldemort with fear, and equally with humbleness in her eyes.  
  
'You see, Severus, to be a Death Eater, you have to be merciless...and to sacrifice your loved ones,' Coolly said Voldemort,' no one must get in your way. You mustn't love anyone more than your Master. And to prove that, you have to sacrifice.'  
  
Voldemort gave a sort of knowing nod towards Claudius, as if it was a signal. Claudius stepped forward into the middle. Was father going to do what Severus thought he would do? It can't be..someone to be cold and ruthless as that?  
  
But it was. Claudius cold-bloodedly raised his wand, and aimed it towards Medusa. His eyes looked dead, without emotion, behind the mask, but they had a sadistic glitter deep in them.  
  
'Crucio.' Spoke Claudius, his voice firmer than ever.  
  
Medusa screamed with pain, collapsing on the floor, jerking and twitching with agony. Severus wanted to turn away, to avoid this horror, but his muscles seemed to be frozen in this stance. His eyes wouldn't close, keeping them open to watch this scene.  
  
Claudius raised his wand, giving Medusa a rest from pain. But he aimed the spell again, and Severus had to re-experience the horrible sight of his mother being tortured on the ground.  
  
But his mother didn't plead for mercy. It seemed as if she had dignity...or she wanted it. She had wanted to be a sacrifice, of her own free will. That's how Slytherins were: they had their pride, kept their bonds true and would obey and protect the master of Slytherin no matter what. It was like that, young Slytherins taught at home about their dignity, their Snake's Pride.  
  
Medusa was tortured until the edge of sanity. Cladius raised his wand, leaving Medusa breathing heavily, looking up at his with unreadable black eyes behind her thick hair, which had fallen over her eyes like a curtain.  
  
'Do it, Claudius.' Ordered Voldemort.  
  
Medusa looked at Severus, her dark eyes striking into his. They seemed to be filled with a knowing sorrow, mixed with pride and telling him that this was his path. Severus shook his head, but Medusa nodded.  
  
'Avada Kedavra!' yelled Claudius Snape.  
  
The final glance that Medusa gave to Severus was filled with love. The moment she died on the spot, Severus was the last thing she saw.  
  
Severus tried not to cry, and he succeeded. Medusa was a proud woman, like her husband. Severus may have looked like his father, and have his cunning mind, but he had his mother's pure black eyes and her independent soul.  
  
Voledmort walked over to Severus, cupping his chin in the Dark Lord's cold hand. Voldemort pulled Severus' head up.  
  
'Do you see why we do this?' whispered Voldemort,' There are so many people, so many traitors in this world, who defy the wizard race to be with muggles. We have to sacrifice to stay together, to survive the Purblood race amongst these Mudbloods. Slytherins should stay together, fight this absurdity. One day, you will be one of us, fighting on the right side.'  
  
Severus nodded. Voldemort released his chin. Severus looked back at his mother's dead body, into her lifeless eyes. This is wrong! How could they could kill mother? She was one of the most faithful followers...but yet, he would join the Death Eaters, for the sake of mother. He will avenge her death. It was all the Muggles' fault.  
  
It was not until today that it was the greatest mistake that he ever made, a mistake that even mother hadn't realized. But, every cloud had a silver lining: he could spy and tell deliver messages...carrying his burden past.  
  
Severus gave a last look at his mother, and without a word left the circle.  
  
'Severus...' said a familiar voice.  
  
Severus jerked, and woke up, realizing that this was a dream. A dream of a forgotten memory. Well, it wasn't exactly forgotten, he still remembered how it happened, remembered the feelings, but forgotten how strong they were.  
  
The person who had said his name was Sibyl. She looked down at him, holding a tired look in her eyes.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked.  
  
Severus nodded, looking back at Selena, her weak unconscious body in the bed. This gave Severus a feeling surge inside him, the similar feeling he had when he saw his mother.  
  
Severus stood up with a start, turned around and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He had to do something, he had to save his daughter. Severus' black robes billowed behind him, as he walked down the corridor, to his dungeons, to his laboratory.  
  
Author's Note: I know, this is such an angsty chapter. Severus loved his mother, having to witness her death. But even Medusa Snape was wrong when she wanted her son to join the Death Eaters: she was a fanatic and a loyal follower of Voldemort. Please review! 


	11. Mosquitoes

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
You left the fire in my eyes,  
  
That lightens up the darkest skies,  
  
I'm giving up, I'm letting go,  
  
I'll find my way so:  
  
Take me back, to my sweet La Vida, Find my love, my Dolce Vita,  
  
Show me where, I need to go,  
  
Find my love, Mi Chico Latino.  
  
('Mi Chico Latino' sang by Geri Halliwell)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Severus rummaged through his drawers in his office in his dungeons, and finally, after a long search, he came upon what he was looking for. He pulled out a small, antique-looking box, made of Cherry Wood, decorated with little snakes, patterning it all over.  
  
He took a deep breath, and opened the box. Severus slid his hand inside, and took out a handful of grain small seeds, which glowed mysteriously, as if giving out their own power. They were pearly white color, and gave out a silvery, moon-like shine. Those seeds were precious, and he had to use them only in most important cases.  
  
They were the seeds of the Flower of Moon.  
  
The Flowers of Moon didn't seem that they will bloom this spring, and the lives of the children were at stake. Severus put back the handful into the box.  
  
Suddenly, he felt strangely thirsty. A glass goblet stood on his desk, filled with water, waiting for him. Severus found this strange, but nevertheless drank from it. It tasted normal. He almost placed the cup down, when the same terrible headache struck him like a few months ago.  
  
Severus groaned and dropped the cup, where it shattered into a thousand pieces on the stone floor. Severus began seeing red, his sight slipping in and out of view.  
  
He dragged himself to the jar or those tiny metallic pills, uncorked it, and took a pill. The headache slowly throbbed away, but a stomachache immediately sprang up.  
  
Severus' eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, while his left hand clutched his stomach. He mustn't waste anymore time.  
  
Severus strode out of his office, and went towards the Greenhouses outside.  
  
******  
  
'You want me to plant Flower of Moon seeds?!' gasped Sprout.  
  
'Yes.' Answered Severus, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
Sprout took a deep breath, 'Severus, this will take a lot of work for me, they are extremely precious..'  
  
Severus grabbed her hand, and shoved the box into it.  
  
'Julia, you must do it. The lives of the children are at stake. Who knows if the seeds will bloom this Spring. There will be very few of them if they do. I trust you can take care of them well,' Said Severus urgently.  
  
Sprout's lips hardened into a thin line, as if she was determined to do it. Her chubby fingers clasped around the box. She had never taken of care of these seeds by herself, only with assistance at University. It was worth a shot.  
  
Severus nodded. His raven robes swirled around him as he left the greenhouse.  
  
Suddenly, another Slytherin ran up to him. It was Zabini Blaise. Her black hair, streaked with gold was bunched up into an uneasy ponytail, and she looked panicky. Severus rushed up to her, knowing immediately something was wrong.  
  
'Miss Blaise, what is it, girl?' he asked.  
  
'Professor!' she burst out,' It's Draco..he's sick!'  
  
Not Draco! Severus was afraid for him, after all Draco was his Godson. Severus followed Blaise to the Slytherin common rooms, and up to the Boy's Dorms.  
  
Draco was in his four poster Slytherin bed, bluish in face, with white spots around his neck...exactly the same symptoms as Selena had when she was sick.  
  
Draco was mumbling in his sleep, another thing the victim does during the disease. Little droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead.  
  
Severus slumped on the bed next to him. Draco must be delivered to the Hospital Wing, fast. But what was carrying the disease around the Common rooms?  
  
A mosquito buzzed next to Severus, and he swatted it away. The mosquito flew to a corner on the ceiling and settled there. Severus watched the mosquito, and, amazingly, comprehension dawned on him. As his pupils reduced to angry slits, he found out what spreaded the disease.  
  
The Slytherins saw that their Head of the House's eyes turned into a yellowish green color, and that fangs seemed to grow from underneath his upper lip. His breathing turned into that of a snake's hissing, and his fist, which had grown powerful claws clenched up in a fist.  
  
He stood up, facing the mosquito. When his fist unfurled, it held a green ball of flame. Quick as a flash, he hurled the ball of flame with such a fast fury, that the mosquito didn't even had the chance to fly off.  
  
It was sizzled on the spot, reduced into powder. The ceiling behind it was scorched badly. The Slytherins in fear stepped back from the Potions Master, as he Levitated Draco, and together left the Common room.  
  
When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomphrey gasped in horror at the sight of Draco, and immediately took him down into a bed. Severus just stood there, still as a statue in one place.  
  
Madam Pomphrey turned toward Severus.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked.  
  
'I know what spreads the disease.' He said through gritted teeth.  
  
'What?' asked Poppy.  
  
'Mosquitoes.' Hissed Severus.  
  
Author's Note: Mosquitoes? Kind of like Malaria... Now, why won't you people review? I'm feeling left out here! I'm also running out of ideas! Darn it! Come on, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Leonardo Moon

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
I never saw a wild thing  
  
Sorry for itself.  
  
A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough  
  
Without ever having felt sorry for itself.  
  
('Self-pity' by D.H.Lawrence) /////////////////  
  
Along the week, more Slytherins have been taken to the Hospital Wing, about five. They were Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Carlotta Marlton(a first year), Jonathan Emberthon (fifth year) and Bernika LeBleur (third year).  
  
Severus had tried to get rid of those mosquitoes, but it seemed no use. Those devious little creatures wormed their ways out. They weren't like ordinary mosquitoes: they had a metallic blue-tipped end, which barely told them apart from the ordinary ones.  
  
Snape caught one alive and tested it, finding to his surprise and horror that they attacked the people whom they were monitored to attack.  
  
He also noticed that his pills were slowly disappearing from the jar, as the more he took by the day, the more he needed them often. Severus found that strange, but decided to ignore it. After all, he made them himself: he was one of the best Potion Masters in the world, who can make them better than himself?  
  
Severus was sitting in his chair in his office, gathering the ingredients, making them ready for the potion to brew in the next few months. He wasn't going to give up, even if it killed him.  
  
******  
  
Septimus walked in front of the statue of a wild boar, and leaned on it. Hogwarts certainly had some stupid statues, and yet so many nice ones. Back in Durmstrang, there weren't so many statues as here, but they certainly were beautiful. His favorite was the statue of a giant German Great-winged Dragon. Selena's was the statue of a huge snake choking a wild looking stallion.  
  
Finally, Ruby stepped out from behind the statue, and once Septimus spotted her, he strode toward her, grabbed Ruby's hand, and whispered in her ear:  
  
'Let's talk about it while we're walking.'  
  
Ruby nodded and they set off. Septimus turned to her.  
  
'So, what do you know?' he asked.  
  
'I know as much as you do, Septimus,' said Ruby coolly,' I'm equally confused as you. I don't know the exact source from this disease, but my guess is that the Death Eaters got it from some madman who likes to breed deadly diseases. They paid him a considerable amount of money, and planted it into special mosquitoes whom they trust to be the most precise for spreading the disease to victims they want.'  
  
Septimus nodded,' Anything else?'  
  
Ruby shrugged, as if the cold wind hung around her shoulders, taunting her.  
  
'I feel as if I'm being watched,' she dropped into a low whisper, shuddering.  
  
Septimus' sharp, vampire skills, which he inherited from his father, seemed to pick up a track of someone, someone who was very near them.  
  
He could smell blood, human blood coming from the shadows that the statues created. His excellent ears could hear uneven breathing, and the loud thumping of a heart. Septimus' hunting eyes spotted something moving in those shadows, something human..  
  
Without a word, Septimus walked over to those shadows, and the breathing got uneasy, and there was a scrambling backwards on the stone floor, as if trying to escape.  
  
Septimus pulled the person out of the shadows revealing...  
  
'Leonardo Moon!' Ruby furrowed her brows, annoyed.  
  
'What are you doing, spying on us?' growled Septimus, holding Moon by the collar.  
  
Leonardo winced. Septimus had an iron grip, possibly another vampire trait which he inherited from his father. It wasn't unknown that Severus Snape had some vampire in his family background. Purebloods often mixed with magical creatures, so they could make their bloodline stronger. It never affected their bloodline, and they were still Purebloods (magical creatures don't count).  
  
'I can explain,' said Leonardo, and Septimus released his grip,' but you have to first explain me who YOU are.'  
  
Ruby explained her background shortly, and shot him a piercing look.  
  
'So, what's your excuse?' she snapped.  
  
Leonardo fixed himself, and said his side.  
  
'I spotted you when Selena got sick, when you left the common room,' said Leonardo,' you didn't belong to any house, you didn't even wear the school robes. I wanted to investigate. And,' turning to Septimus,' I'm sorry that Selena got sick. She doesn't deserve this.'  
  
Septimus softened up a bit, Ruby also, once Leonardo told his side.  
  
'But why does it attack the Slytherins only?' frowned Leonardo.  
  
'Because Slytherins were the first people who rejected Voldemort, once they found out that he wasn't the true heir,' promptly said Ruby.  
  
Suddenly, there was an announcement made by the Headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Heads of Houses immediately come to the Hospital Wing!' announced Dumbledore.  
  
Leonardo, Septimus and Ruby looked at each other, and with an unspoken understandment all headed to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
******  
  
Severus swooped into the Hospital Wing, like a malevolent bat, turning into ice anything that was in view of his sight.  
  
'What is it Headmaster?' he asked in a quiet hiss.  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly toward shaken McGonagall, who sat by a student's bed. Severus looked at the student and realized that it was Potter's faithful sidekick Ron Weasley.  
  
'So, the mosquitoes are moving towards the Gryffindors now?' asked Snape,' That can only mean one thing.'  
  
Minerva averted her eyes from the student, and looked at Severus.  
  
'What?' she asked, barely in a whisper.  
  
'Hogwarts is no longer safe. The Death Eaters are trying to weaken us. They want a battle,' said Severus.  
  
Author's Note: At least I got one review. The story is getting more and more complicated, and frankly, even I am confused. Please review! 


	13. The blind madman

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
On the last day I took her where the wild red roses grow,  
  
She lay on the bank, the wind glided and weeped,  
  
So I kissed her goodbye, and said, 'Your beauty must die.'  
  
And I planted a rose next to her in the earth...  
  
They call me the wild rose,  
  
But my name was Eliza Day,  
  
Why they call me I do not know,  
  
For my name was Eliza Day.  
  
('Where the wild red roses grow' sang wonderfully by two singers whose names I can't remember. I don't know the exact text, so excuse me for some wrong words.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Severus sat in his office, in his chair, looking emptily down at the hard, cold desk. The disease is spreading towards the other houses, and he couldn't stop it.  
  
Ron Weasley had been let out of Askaban, under the strict control of the Ministy of Magic. Arthur Weasley had practically begged for him to be let go, promising that nothing will go wrong. If Ron would step on toe out of line, he would be immediately sent back to dreaded Azkaban.  
  
Severus didn't trust the Weasley, and the surname suited him.  
  
Suddenly, a large brown owl flew through the open door of the dungeons, landing on top of the Head of Slytherin's desk. It held a small note in its gray beak. Severus noticed that the owl had a small silver ring of feathers around its neck, among the ordinary brown ones, which indicated that it came from Dr. Hunder.  
  
Severus took out the note from the creature's beak. He read it:  
  
'Severus,  
  
My dear boy, I heard what happened! It's dreadful! But I think I can help you. There is a retired Potions Master, by the name of Dorado Dockworm. He was amazed by bacteria, and used to have contact with the Death Eaters. His excuse in court was that he was under the curse of the Imperius. But everyone knows that he did it by his own will, even if they have no proof. He lives in a little cottage somewhere near mine, in the woods. But be careful: he is mad.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Dr. Cephus Hunder'  
  
Severus nodded when he read the letter, folded it, and pocketed it in his robes. He got up, and left the dungeons.  
  
******  
  
Once he was out in the meadow, in the Forbidden Forest, he changed his language to Parsletongue.  
  
'Hydrus! Come out here!' he hissed.  
  
Hydrus, the amazing Snake-horse flier, a creature which had the head of a snake, a body of a horse and two giant wings which spurted out of its shoulder blades, had come out of the dense clearing of the trees onto the meadow.  
  
'What iss it?' hissed Hydrus.  
  
'I need a ride...' explained Severus.  
  
******  
  
'Is this the place?' asked Hydrus, when they landed.  
  
Severus looked at the cottage. This was it.  
  
'Yes, thank you Hydrus. Wait here.' Ordered Severus, sliding down Hydrus' back.  
  
Severus walked over towards the cottage and knocked on the door. It a cottage with a thatched roof, and it was poorly built. It didn't have a garden at all, but just a pebbled path which led to the door.  
  
A medium-sized wizard, who did seem old, opened the door. He was bald at the top, and had a small white beard. He supported himself on a cane stick, which shaped itself into a neat brass knob on the top. He wore a white lab robe, the same kind of robe Severus wore when he was at University. His light blue icy eyes, looked straight ahead.  
  
'Dorado Dockworm?' asked Severus, while the old man nodded,' My name is Severus Snape. Could I talk to you about something that seems to have connection to your work?'  
  
'I don't see why not?!' snapped Dockworm, who still stared straight ahead. Severus then realized that the man was blind, for his pupils had a foggy, grayish colour.  
  
'I have to talk to you about White Orinus, the disease which had attacked Hogwarts.' Said Severus.  
  
Dockworm's angry face then twisted into a strange smile. He opened the door wider.  
  
'Then DO come in,' Chuckled evilly the blind aged wizard.  
  
Severus stepped inside. The house was neatly furnished, his furniture had an antique edge to it.  
  
'Sit down, sit down.' Motioned Dockworm to an old armchair.  
  
Severus slowly sat down, while the old man walked to the opposite chair and plopped down on it. For a blind man, he certainly was very skillful at getting himself around the house.  
  
'You want to know more about how I breeded this disease?' asked dangerously Dockworm,' Well I can tell you that it was one of my greatest successes, but it had also caused me this,' he pointed to his eyes,' blindness.'  
  
Severus leaned forward. That was interesting.  
  
'Ah, I remember. I had already been able to create this disease. It was beautiful. I kept it in a test tube. I was about your age, you know. Did some tests on the White Orinus. I tipped the test tube over the cauldron, and Bang! Once the liquid containing the disease touched the potion, it exploded, the potion going into my eyes.' Grinned maniacally Dockworm,' Thankfully I didn't get the disease, but I lost my sight instead. The price of my eyes seemed equal for that.'  
  
Severus took a breath.  
  
'I'm a Potions Master too,' said Severus,' I understand how dangerous our work is, and what sacrifices we must give, even involving our life to be put on stake.'  
  
'You sound too young to be a Potions Master,' frowned Dockworm.  
  
Before Severus could answer, out of the hole in the wall behind Dockworm came out a rat. Severus was disgusted by the hygiene of the cottage, as the rat twitched its whiskers and scampered out of the hole, pausing for a minute to look at the wizards.  
  
The rat didn't even had the time to move, because quick as a flash, Dockworm grabbed a pin from the table and threw it onto the rat without pausing to aim. To Severus' amazement and horror, the pin hit the target, piercing the rat's skin, drawing out blood. Wounded and whimpering, the rat limped back to its hole.  
  
How did a blind old man manage to do that? Wondered Severus.  
  
Dockworm turned back to Snape, still wearing the grin on his face.  
  
'It was a rat, wasn't it?' he asked.  
  
'Yes.' Severus managed to blurt out,' How did you do that? You were so accurate!'  
  
'Let's just say, that when I became blind, I got a very special power,' slyly hinted Dockworm,' a power which only creatures like bats could have.'  
  
Dockworm shifted his seat.  
  
'You said your name was Severus Snape? Do you have connections to Claudius Snape?' asked sharply Dockworm.  
  
'Yes, he was my father.' answered Severus.  
  
The wizard's eyebrows shot up,' then you must be the son of Medusa Talaria. A brilliant witch, she was. Went to University of Potions where I was one of her professors.'  
  
He knew my mother? Thought Severus. He was her professor?  
  
'Yes, the Death Eaters had asked me about my bacteria, and offered me to sell them samples. Paid me quite a price. Your father and mother were the first ones to ask me about them, and surprise, surprise, they asked me about the White Orinus.' Said Dockworm,' Isn't it ironic? The thing which had made me lose my eyes was my favorite disease, so I put a higher price for it. They paid it no matter what. Said that Voldemort will use it for storage as an emergency. He was no fool to play with such a disease.'  
  
'So you have no contact with the Death Eaters?' asked strictly Severus.  
  
Dockworm shook his head,' Not a word, ever since the Dark Lord was defeated. I wonder who had done it..I don't read the newspapers. I CAN'T!'  
  
He chuckled at his irony. Severus got up.  
  
'Thank you for information.' Said Severus shortly, walking to the door, and opening it.  
  
Dockworm was mumbling something behind him.  
  
'Brilliant witch..it's a shame why Voldemort had to chose her to be..' Mumbled Dockworm.  
  
Severus walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked towards Hydrus who was waiting outside.  
  
'How it go?' hissed Hydrus.  
  
'He's pretty much mad,' answered Severus, climbing on its back,' let's go to Hogwarts.'  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Sorry everybody why I didn't update sooner! Horrid tests! Please review! 


	14. Dockworm's death

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
Once I called you brother,  
  
Once I thought the chance to make you laugh, was all I ever wanted.  
  
And now I wish that God has chose another, serving as your foe.  
  
This was my home! This pain and devastation,  
  
From all those who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!  
  
..  
  
Let my people go!  
  
That says the Lord!  
  
('The plague' or 'Let my people go' sang by Moses from cartoon 'Price of Egypt'. Severus is like Moses, who wants the disease to leave his Slytherins alone, and yet he is also like Ramses, who stubbornly doesn't want to lose his Slytherins by dying from the disease.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Dorado Dockworm went into his small dirty kitchen, opened the cupboard, and took out a glass. He took from the side an open bottle of wine, and poured himself a drink.  
  
That Severus Snape...he was the son of Claudius Snape and Medusa. Medusa...last time he 'saw' her was when she had graduated from the University. Severus didn't know that Dorado himself practically fancied that witch during her schooling, even though he was her professor.  
  
He tried to imagine how Severus Snape looked. Probably like his father, with those olive green eyes..no, even if he couldn't see, he could feel Severus' eyes penetrating him. Only Medusa had such eyes. Then he probably had those coal black eyes.  
  
Medusa had a talent for potions, a talent that was BORN into her through generations of her family. He wasn't surprised that her offspring had that talent too.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him. Dorado growled. Must be those rats again. But no, it was HUMAN footsteps.  
  
'Who was it?' asked Dorado, panic slowly creeping into his voice, his eyes rolling from one side to the other, as if he wanted to see the person.  
  
'Ah, Dorado Dockworm, what a pleasure to see you again,' said a familiar voice.  
  
'Crux!' Dorado recognized the voice,' I haven't heard from you in a long time.'  
  
'You haven't left Voldemort's side?' asked Crux.  
  
'Voldemort's dead!' snorted Dorado, 'I was a Ravenclaw at school. I shouldn't care about him! Besides, I'm already dead..'  
  
'Really?' Crux's voice seemed to sneer,' You haven't given up your hobby of breeding diseases, have you?'  
  
Dorado didn't answer immediately. Something was wrong, he knew it.  
  
'I haven't, and never will give up...until I pass away,' said softly Dorado.  
  
'Really?' Crux's voice was a parody of surprise,' Well, I don't think you will have to wait anymore for your end.'  
  
Dorado frowned and tried to understand the trick of words.  
  
'Let me put it for you easily,' coolly said Crux,' I have slipped your favorite disease, White Orinus in your drink. This is the White Orinus which is genetically changed, so in a matter of seconds will kill you. And it's supposed to react...well, now.'  
  
A certain coldness, ran into Dockworm's veins. He began to feel weak, physically and magically. He slid on the floor, and grabbed his throat, as if he was choking. Crux just stood in his place, laughing cruelly.  
  
'Imagine the irony!' he laughed,' Dorado Dockworm, blinded by his favorite disease, the same disease which had years later carried his own life away!'  
  
Dockworm stopped twitching on the floor. His blind eyes looked even more blank. He was dead. With a swish of cloak, Crux left the room.  
  
******  
  
Severus took out a ring from his robes. On the ring was the seal of the Snape coat-of-arms. The Snapes carried this ring down from one family generation to the other, which the oldest son, the heir, bore on his hand. Severus, on the contrary, kept it hidden in his robes.  
  
The seal design was lovely. It was a black background. There was a silvery- white young, crescent moon on the top, with a small green snake twirled around the moon, like a vine creeping on a curved stick.  
  
'Severus,' he heard Sibyl's voice behind him,' Where have you been?'  
  
Severus turned around, his coal eyes meeting those grayish-blue eyes of the Divination teacher.  
  
'I have been to a retired Potions Masters' cottage, by the name of Dorado Dockworm,' he spoke, as Sibyl's eyes grew wide,' He breeds quite deadly disease for a hobby, and is the reason why White Orinus is stalking Hogwarts.'  
  
'Yes..but, I can't believe why this happened to him,' Sibyl shook her head sadly.  
  
Severus' head shot up.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked sharply.  
  
'Severus, didn't you read the Daily Prophet this morning?' Sibyl asked incredulously, as Severus shook his head,' Dorado Dockworm has been murdered.'  
  
Severus did a double-take, when Sibyl quickly added,' He was poisoned by one of his own diseases, his favorite disease in fact, White Orinus.'  
  
Severus began to murmur to himself,' Yes, if somebody on PURPOSE slipped him into his drink the disease, and if the disease is mixed with a catalyst which will hurry the process up, yes he could die.'  
  
Severus turned to Sibyl,' Did you know that he knew my mother at University of Potions? He was her professor there. My mother and father had years ago asked for this disease from Dockworm, so they give it to Voldemort, who will keep it for emergencies.'  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
'Why did your mother die?' suddenly asked Sibyl.  
  
Severus gave a bitterful smirk, ' Voldemort in those times needed total obedience and worship from his Death Eaters. This had included sacrifices.  
  
'He thought my father hadn't enough worship for him. My father tried to defend himself, and the only thing to prove it was to sacrifice my mother. My father took me to the ceremony, to show me what happens to disobedient Death Eaters, and what you have to do to show that you worship Voldemort.  
  
'My mother was sacrificed at this ritual. But the strange thing was, that she was a WILLING sacrifice. She also wanted to show how she admired her master. But, me instead of being amazed, I was disgusted. But I followed my father's footsteps and became a Death Eater, because in those times, it was thought by the Slytherins that Voldemort was a fighter for justice for the House of Slytherin, that he will get rid of the misery which prejustice the Slytherins as evil. That is why we blamed Muggle borns.  
  
'But the main thing was that Slytherins, along was I, were fanatic in those times, which shows that even though they may be "evil", they are faithful followers of their master, that they have their honor and pride.'  
  
Sibyl stared at him. She didn't hate Slytherins, but Severus' talk made her believe that Slytherins weren't those whom everyone had thought them to be.  
  
Severus left the room. He suddenly felt the familiar headache throbbing in his head. Time to take the pill.  
  
Author's Note: So Dockworm's dead..what will happen? Ok guys, I have been writing this story for three chapters and no one has reviewed me yet! Tell me that this story is crap, tell me anything, just please review! 


	15. What a vampire can do

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
It was Saturday, this cold afternoon,  
  
In this house there lived a frightened young girl.  
  
She didn't know what she should do,  
  
Cuz she missed her mother so,  
  
She was left home all alone with her stepfather.  
  
( 'Story of Beauty' sang by Destiny's Child. This girl somehow reminds me of Snape's father who also abused him.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Severus couldn't even get in time to take the pills in the dungeons. To his horror, he even began transforming. Severus' eyes became yellowish-green, nails grew into sharp claws and his voice became more hissing. The fangs had begun to protrude under his upper lip, glinting in the torchlight.  
  
Immediately transforming into his animagi panther form, he slunk away unnoticed behind the shadows.  
  
Sibyl ran out, trying to find him, but he was gone. She looked helplessly back at the shelf where the bottle of pills stood, waiting.  
  
'I must inform Albus!' she panicked.  
  
She strode over and grabbed the jar which held the Floo Powder. She pointed her wand to the fireplace.  
  
'Incendio!' she said, as the flames burst up from the hearth with life.  
  
Throwing the Floo Powder into the fire, she stepped inside, directing the way to the Headmaster's Office.  
  
******  
  
Severus in his panther form sniffed the air. Something was wrong. He smelled human blood, but it was foreign. The human was now in a different form.  
  
He prowled over to the end of the corridor, where he came up to a pack of stairs, leading to the Gryffindor's Tower. No one was there, but he could smell human blood, this time familiar. He perked up his ears.  
  
'Hermione, be quiet!' hissed a voice in thin air.  
  
'Ow, sorry! But I still don't see the point why we have to visit that traitor Ron in the Hospital Wing!' whispered a familiar girl's voice back.  
  
Potter and Granger! Severus smirked, still in his animal form. They went to visit that no good Weasley. Oh well, ten points off Gryffindor each and a detention for a week.  
  
Suddenly, he smelled again that foreign blood. It was very near.  
  
Harry took off the cloak, making himself and Hermione appear.  
  
'The coast is clear,' Harry whispered.  
  
Severus immediately noticed something scurrying across the floor. It looked like a rat, a familiar one too..  
  
Suddenly, in a blink of a second, in the rat's place now stood a human, who was none other than Wormtail himself. He held a wand. Harry gasped in horrible surprise, while Hermione screamed.  
  
'So..' Smirked Wormtail in his rattish voice,' You foolish little children walk around the school all night long? Tut, tut. You should listen to your teachers when they say not to go out. Oh well, I'd better finish you off right now. I will drag your bodies to the rest, and they will see who is the greatest.'  
  
Severus suddenly began to see red, and he wanted to kill something. He bounded from the shadows in his panther form, and pounced on Wormtail. He sunk his sharp claws into the wizard's back. Wormtail screamed in pain and flung Severus back, making his body hit the wall.  
  
This had come as a shock to Harry and Hermione. Wormtail had almost killed them, and suddenly full-grown panther sprang upon him. It was an amazing, beautiful, large animal. The panther looked familiar...  
  
The panther hissed and bared his fangs to Wormtail. But as Wormtail shoved him away, making the creature hit the wall, the panther began to transform. Its tail, which coiled itself into an attack position, disappeared as the rest of the form, as before them stood in a part-crouched position Severus Snape.  
  
Severus was still in his vampire form. His glowing yellowish-green eyes bored into Wormtail's making the wizard freeze for a moment as if in hypnotism. Severus bared threateningly his white fangs and again pounced on Wormtail as a bird of prey.  
  
Wormtail screamed and tried to fend himself, but Severus was too quick. Luckily for Wormtail, he also moved quickly, so Severus missed to bite his neck, and instead sunk his teeth into Wormtail's shoulder.  
  
Wormtail howled with pain, but Severus held on, not letting go. Severus swiped his clawed nails, brushing Wormtail's cheek, scarring it, making it bleed.  
  
Hermione and Harry just cowered in the corner, horrified and paralyzed from the sight. They were relieved when they heard a faint patter of footsteps coming quickly towards them.  
  
Severus growled and just sunk his teeth deeper into the shoulder, making it more severed and bleed more. He transformed back into a panther, which made it seem as if Wormtail was carrying a huge, black bag of velvety fur, which bit his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore, Hagrid and Trelawney arrived on the scene on time, only to be met with the horrifying scene. Hagrid immediately dragged Severus off, prying his claws off the wizard. Severus began to hiss in protest, transforming back to his human-vampire form. He looked somehow inhuman, and dangerous.  
  
Dumbledore searched his pockets,' Take this pill-from my own store,' Dummbledore hurriedly popped the pill inside Severus' mouth.  
  
Almost immediately, Severus changed back to human. Severus felt dizzy. At that moment he couldn't remembered what happened. But one look towards Wormtail's severed shoulder, which was enough for him to remember.  
  
'He tried to attack us, Headmaster,' piped up Hermione, who was the first to regain self-posture.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Pettigrew whimpered on the floor, clutching his bloody arm. The silvery hand which he had during Voldemort's rule, was gone, just like the master who made it.  
  
'Take him to he Hospital Wing and make sure he doesn't escape,' said Dumbledore, as Hagrid nodded, dragging the man behind him,' and Severus, you will come to my office. You too Sibyl.'  
  
Author's Note: What will happen? I hope this chapter wasn't too bloody, so that I don't change it to R-rated. If it is, tell me. Meanwhile, please review! 


	16. The pill's mystery

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
Goblin, why do you love them so?  
  
They are better than stars or water,  
  
Better than voices of winds that sing,  
  
Better than any man's fair daughter,  
  
Your green glass beads on a silver ring.  
  
('Overheard on a Saltmarsh' by Harold Monro)  
  
/////////////////  
  
'Tea?' asked Dumbeldore.  
  
Severus and Sibyl shook their heads. Dumbledore rummaged through his drawers.  
  
'Lemon Drop?' offered Dumbledore, and when they again refused, he helped himself to one.  
  
'Now, as I know, Severus, you have been taking the pills ever since you were young, but over the time you stopped taking them.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
'But what do you need those pills for?' blurted out Sibyl.  
  
Severus took a breath, ' As you know, I have been born with some of the vampire powers which I have inherited from my grandmother, who was a vampire.  
  
'My parents noticed this, so they took me to our family doctor, Dr. Hunder. I was only six years old at that time, but I took everything seriously. He gave me these pills, which kept my vampiric skills in check, so that nothing could go wrong. I also had a slight thirst for blood, and those pills controlled this.  
  
'Over the years I took this medication, but ever since my mother died, it seemed that all the uncontrollable urge to kill had dissapeared with her too. I took less and less pills over the years, until finally in my fifth year I wholly got rid of them. They were no use for me.'  
  
Dumbledore thought about that in silence.  
  
'Those pills which stand on your shelf in the dungeons,' spoke Dumbledore softly,' you made them yourself?'  
  
'Yes,' nodded Severus,' I made them a long time ago.'  
  
'Is it possible that they could have expired?' inquired Dumbeldore.  
  
'No, Albus, they were especially made so that they could not expire,' answered Severus firmly.  
  
'Did you check them up?' tried the Headmaster again.  
  
Severus hesitated, ' I was too busy checking around for White Orinus if it had attacked the Slytherins. Before that, I didn't have time. I trust that I have made my medicines correctly.'  
  
Dumbledore took out of the pocket of his robes the jar of pills. He looked at them.  
  
'Did you have any roblems when you took these pills?' asked quietly Dumbledore, 'Some pains that you didn't have while you took them in your earlier life?'  
  
Severus thought carefully about this, and something snapped in his mind.  
  
'Come to think of it, yes...the stomach pains are much worse than the ones when I was younger,' comprehension dawned in Severus.  
  
He snatched the jar of pills from the Headmaster's open hand. He uncorked the bottle and took one pill out, resting it on the palm of his hand. Severus took out a small knife from his robes, and cut open he pill. Inside there was a hard, gray substance. Severus grew pale.  
  
'It can't be,' he whispered in horror.  
  
His head snapped up,' Do you have a microscope Headmaster?'  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and took out a microscope from his drawers. Severus put the pill under the microscope and hoped that this was not what he thought it was. But it was.  
  
Severus pulled up, obviously shaken. Sibyl and Dumbledore were worried.  
  
'What is it?' asked Sibyl.  
  
'The pill,' spoke Severus slowly,' is made out of pure mercury!'  
  
Sibyl gasped and Dumbledore blanched.  
  
'There is someone in Hogwarts who tampered with my pills,' continued Severus, in the same monotone,' and wishes me dead!'  
  
*******  
  
The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Fleur Delacour, was rummaging through her bookshelf in her private office. She need to get prepared for her next lessons tomorrow.  
  
Finally, she seemed to come to the correct book, and drew it out. Fleur flicked across the pages.  
  
Rustle.  
  
Fleur immediately shut her book in a snap. There was a rustling of robes in her room...behind her... And just when she was about to turn around, a spell stopped her.  
  
'Stupefy!' the person hissed the curse behind her, and Fleur fell down, her eyes covered in darkness, not knowing anymore.  
  
******  
  
Severus, Dumbledore and Sibyl were still in the office. Severus then remembered something else.  
  
'Every time I drink from a goblet of water, I get my uncontrolled vampire powers again,' said Severus,' there must be something in that water which triggers the effect for it to happen.'  
  
In a few minutes, they were down in the kitchens, among the House Elves.  
  
'Did you slip something in Professor Snape's water, Winky?' Dumbledore asked the female House Elf who always delivered drinks to Severus.  
  
She seemed as if she didn't want to say anything.  
  
'Winky didn't mean anything bad to happen, sir,' piped up Winky,' this robed person came to me saying that I had to put it into Professor Snape's drink, for it was his medication.'  
  
'Can you show me that thing, Winky?' asked Severus.  
  
Winky nodded, and handed him a bag, filled with transparent, pale powder. Severus immediately knew what it was.  
  
'Crushed manticore tooth,' claimed Severus,' it's main ingredient of sulfur triggers up Vampire effects. The sulfur annoys any parts of Vampires, and humans sometimes used sulfur to see if someone was a vampire, along with garlic.'  
  
'Isn't sulfur yellow?' asked Sibyl.  
  
'Yes, but Manticore powder has other ingredients in it, which made it look pale and transparent,' explained Severus.  
  
Suddenly, Ruby burst into the kitchen.  
  
'Uncle Severus!' she gasped from running,' Professor Fleur Delacour has been kidnapped!'  
  
Author's Note: My, my how confusing! I have read that in Elizabethan times, people made lipstick out of mercury, and taking a bit of it in your stomach slowly poisons you. Plus, Severus is a wizard and part vampire, so her didn't immediately get poisoned. Please review! 


	17. Back again in Underground of Darkness

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
I'll never try to hold you back,  
  
I'll wouldn't try controlling you,  
  
If it's what you want, It's what I want  
  
I want what's best for you  
  
And if there's something else you're looking for, I'll be first to help you try,  
  
Believe me when I say, it's hard to say goodbye.  
  
('It's hard to say goodbye' sang by Paul Anka and Celine Dion. I always thought Severus' and Lily's parting looked like that, but I decided to put it for this chapter.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Severus went into the Hospital Wing, bursting the doors open loudly.  
  
'Professor!' huffed Madame Pomphrey, 'Do not disturb the patient-'  
  
'Patient?' hissed Snape,' Wormtail is a traitor! He got Professor Delcour kidnapped!'  
  
Wormtail whimpered in his bed, while Snape towered over him. Severus grabbed the collar of Wormtail's bedclothes, and hauled him up.  
  
'Severus!' came Dumbledore's warning voice behind him,' Put him down!'  
  
Severus reluctantly let go of the balding wizard, making him back fall on the bed. Wormtail squeaked and grabbed his healing shoulder in pain. Severus clenched his fists until they were even whiter blotched with red.  
  
'I-I can help you w-with this Snape,' stuttered Wormtail,' I-I know how you c-could get there.'  
  
Severus, like an angry serpent over its prey hovered above Pettigrew.  
  
'You would even be a traitor to your comrades, not for the sake of good, but for the sake to save yourself,' hissed Severus.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand, before Severus could say any more,' Could you tell us?' the Headmaster's voice was hard.  
  
Wormtail allowed himself a little smile. ' There is outside the Hogwarts' grounds a portkey which leads to the hiding place,' Pettigrew babbled,' the portkey is actually the sign of a paw cut into the bark of an oak tree. You cannot miss it; it is the nearest oak tree to Hogwarts.'  
  
'Is that all?' asked the Headmaster.  
  
Wormtail nodded,' I cannot tell you what is beyond there, for I haven't been to the main hiding place. I've been to many hiding places, but never to the main one. '  
  
Severus cast a glance to the Headmaster, and with a swirl of his robes went toward the Hospital Wing doors.  
  
'Severus, you can't seriously tell me you are going there, all by yourself!' exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
Severus just bounded out of the Hospital Wing and strode down the hallway, leaving Dumbledore standing alone in the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Oh dear..I'd better send someone to help him...' mumbled Dumbledore.  
  
******  
  
Severus went outside the Hogwarts grounds. He cast his eyes around the trees, swiveling from one tree to another. Finally, he spotted the oak tree, and cautiously walked towards it.  
  
He looked around it, and spotted the mark of a cat's paw, carved into the bark of the old tree. Severus drew out his wand, ready to prepare himself for anything to come, and touched the mark.  
  
Severus was yanked into a swirling pool of colours, until after that dizzying ride, was finally dropped onto the ground. Severus groaned and stood up. He looked around. Something was familiar about this place. When he looked at the huge stone pillars, and a familiar huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin and his wife, Morgana Slytherin and finally to the same table which he was about to be sacrificed on last year...  
  
Severus was back in the Underground of Darkness.  
  
But once he looked around himself, he was met by a dozen wands pointing at him. So much for defense with his only wand. The ex-Death Eaters stood firmly and still, aiming well at him.  
  
'Professor,' purred one of them, whom Severus recognized as the voice of Crux,' we were expecting you.'  
  
Severus lowered his wand. He knew that it was useless to fight back. The ex- Death Eaters shot ropes from their wands, tying him securely up.  
  
'How did you do it? How did you kidnap Professor Delacour?' asked Snape, as the ropes wound themselves behind him.  
  
Crux smiled, as none of the ex-Death Eaters wore masks so their faces were seen. He pointed to the shadows. A person stepped out of the shadows, and when Severus recognized the person, he gasped.  
  
'Ruby!' he choked out.  
  
Ruby Hogwarts looked at Severus with strange smile on her face, which looked so unlike her. Something was wrong with her, but Severus couldn't yet put a finger on it. She wasn't under Imperio, she was too strong for that, but...  
  
'Ha!' she barked, 'Can't even recognize your own, "niece"? Well, of course not, when I'm under the potion.'  
  
Severus suddenly understood, that wasn't Ruby! It was someone else, under a Polyjuice Potion. Who was skillful enough to brew such a potion as that?  
  
Suddenly, in front of him she began to transform in someone else, as the potion was wearing off. The person who now stood in front of him gave Severus even a bigger shock: Minerva McGonagall.  
  
'Minerva!' Severus' jaw dropped,' Why?-How?-'  
  
For the first time in many years of his life, Severus Snape was lost for words.  
  
'Once upon a time,' began Minerva,' When I was a young girl at Hogwarts, I fell in love with a boy named Tom Riddle. I loved him, but he didn't love me. I was broken hearted, but it broke my heart even more when he died. In memory of him, I have joined this group, only some part of it. I was against for my Gryffindors to get poisoned, the Slytherins I didn't even care.'  
  
'But you were always bad at potions!' Said Severus.  
  
'Who said that I made the potion?' Minerva gave a strange smile.  
  
Ruby was dragged into the scene, by one of the ex-Death Eaters. She was kicking and fighting.  
  
'Ruby kindly accepted to make the potion for us, after a lot of persuasion,' Declared Minerva.  
  
'They said that they will kill you and Septimus if I didn't help them!' Ruby defended as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.  
  
Severus couldn't believe all this, it was so complicated.  
  
'So you were the one who kidnapped Professor Delacour?' asked Snape,' You were disguised as Ruby, to take her place for the whole month. Immediately after that, you ran to the kitchens to inform us. You were the one who put mercury balls instead of my pills, and the person who gave crushed Manticore tooth to Winky. You also let the mosquitoes into Slytherin dungeons, so all of the children got sick.'  
  
Minerva nodded proudly,' But I had accidentaly dropped the jar of mosquitoes in the middle of the hall, so they ran away...and poisoned the Gryffindors.' She added sadly.  
  
'Enough of this!' snapped Crux,' for we have more serious things to move onto.'  
  
The body of Fleur Delacour was floated into the room, and laid upon the green marble table. Silver chains snaked around her, just as it did to Severus when he was last time there, one year ago.  
  
'Time to explain everything to our dear Potions Master,' announced Crux, his fake sugary-sweet voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Author's Note: Some kind of a cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I expect that there are only 2 more chapters left to go till the end. Until then, please review! I'm a plant which feeds on them! 


	18. Voldemort's soul

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
In secret he sang to me,  
  
In dreams he came,  
  
At first he talks to me, and speaks my name,  
  
And do I dream again, for now I find:  
  
The Phantom of the Opera is back inside my mind!  
  
('Phantom of the Opera' sang by someone I can't remember, from the play/musical Phantom of Opera. Those who haven't seen this play, I advise you to see it. It's lovely!)  
  
/////////////////  
  
Selena thrashed about in her bed, in the Hospital Wing.  
  
'I can't do anything Headmaster!' cried Pomphrey,' I gave her all the calming potions, but nothing works!'  
  
Dumbledore rushed to her side, and laid his hand on Selena's forehead. Selena's eyes suddenly, frighteningly burst open. But her blue eyes were distant, and didn't seem to see the two adults towering above her.  
  
'Underground..Darkness...danger...Ruby's not Ruby....the person whom you most trusted isn't who she is...' Mumbled Selena.  
  
'What is she talking about?' asked Poppy, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked very grave.  
  
'There is another spy at Hogwarts who caused all this,' spoke Dumbledore solemnly,' someone whom we trust a lot.'  
  
********  
  
Severus looked at the prone form of Fleur Delacour, who blankly, unconsciously stared at the ceiling.  
  
'As I was saying,' continued Crux,' it is time to explain everything to Professor Snape.  
  
'We all perfectly know that Delacour is from a Veela origin. Her grandmother had been a Veela, and a strong one too. Even her hair is used in Delacour's wand. You may know, Professor Snape, that Veela blood may be used for resurrection of something that doesn't exist anymore.'  
  
Comprehension seemed to dawn upon Severus. Crux smirked as he saw creeping horror overshadow Severus' pale face.  
  
'A Veela's body is the place where the resurrected creature get it's soul in, and feeds on the precious Veela soul that rests in it. As the Veela soul is sucked away, so is her body shape eaten, leaving the shape of the body of the soul that now lays inside it.' Explained Crux,' The person will be as strong as he was before, and all because f the Veela.'  
  
They were trying to resurrect Voldemort! They were going to use Fleur's blood to revive his soul, her body so his evil powers can germinate inside her, transforming her body shape to be the same as Voldemort's! Her soul will be eaten away by his rotting soul and soon she would look worse than a prisoner would from Azkaban who had his soul sucked out by a Dementor.  
  
'The ingredient recipe to make this potion was lost 200 years ago, because it was outlawed,' hissed Severus.  
  
Crux swirled around to face Snape, a strange smile on his face. His hand crept to the side of his robes, and pulled out a very old parchment. He showed the parchment to Severus. On the parchment was the recipe for the potion.  
  
'How clever of you Minerva,' spoke Crux, fingering the outlines of the parchment,' to force Ruby to make a Polyjuice Potion, take her place, and ask Granger to search among the Hogwarts Library for this. You finally stole it from her, didn't you?'  
  
'If you're implicating that my top student isn't intelligent as she is...' threatened Minerva, growling.  
  
'No, no absolutely not,' said Crux, ' but we have to get on with our potion. Lepus, I hope you made the potion, since our dear little Ruby doesn't want to help you?'  
  
Crux, grabbed her chin in his hand, while Ruby stared up at him.  
  
'Such a pretty girl, but alas, such a shame that she may be killed. Another member of the Pureblood family is to be gotten rid of,' Smirked Crux.  
  
Ruby frowned.  
  
'Just the same as your parents, Diego and Marina Dockworm,' Spoke Crux,' Fools, trying to "protect" you from Lord Voldemort, since it was time of your sacrifice, so they show their devotion to him. They didn't want you to get killed, so they hid you somewhere in the forest, where we couldn't find you. Lord Voldemort got disposed of them.'  
  
Ruby's fists clenched even tighter. Her eyes were hard and cold.  
  
'The potion is finished,' announced Lepus from behind them.  
  
'Excellent!' hissed Crux, 'Let's continue with the procedure.'  
  
Lepus took a glass of the potion, and dropped a strand of hair in it. Voldemort's hair, Severus knew.  
  
Suddenly, the black potion began to glow, turning into a blinding white colour. A huge ray of white light erupted from the potion, spreading into a white cloud in the air..forming the figure of Voldemort. The white glowing figure of Voldemort was actually his soul who had taken his shape. Instead of talking, the soul was screaming, expressing its feelings through the scream: hatred, anger, power and revenge.  
  
The soul of Voldemort floated around the room, and suddenly turned its way towards Fleur's body on the table. It flew straight through the young woman's heart, right into her very soul. Soon, there will be nothing of her gentle soul, and Voldemort would have taken over her body.  
  
'It worked!' exclaimed Crux with triumph. His eyes gleamed towards Severus,' Now it is your time to share some part in this, Potions Master!' Crux particularly spat the last two words.  
  
Lepus stepped forward, and took a book out of his robes. Severus' eyes widened when he saw this.  
  
Please don't, Severus' mind and body begged, not tht... But Severus stayed silent.  
  
Lepus began to read again the Exorcist spell, the same spell that Severus' father and Justice Archlight read, so to torture him. The medieval spell that drags the vampire part out of the person and makes him clean. The spell which could be fatal to Severus, since in his blood he was half vampire.  
  
Severus' body began to contract, and the familiar feeling that fire was burning inside his body returned. It felt as it his bones were being burned into ashes, it was so painful...  
  
Even though it was a forgotten ancient language, Severus understood some of it.  
  
'Dear Lord...' it said something like that, 'help cleanse this unfortunate soul who has been caught by the devil which drinks human blood...destroy every part of the demon inside his body..even if it kills him...let this be a sacrifice for you lord...'  
  
They were going to torture him to death! Severus had realised even during the burning pain through his body. And they were going to use this blood to finish off the procession...  
  
Pain wrenched Severus' body so much, that his own skin began to bleed, relieving itself from the merciless pain of purity.  
  
'Stupefy!' yelled a voice behind them.  
  
Lepus had stopped reading and fell unconscious onto the floor. Crux swirled around and spotted the person who said that. Sibyl herself.  
  
'Get her!' growled Crux.  
  
The ex-Death Eaters swiped out their wands and pointed them at her. Severus suddenly felt, his ropes going free. He looked behind himself, and saw Septimus and Leonardo Moon coming from under an invisibility cloak!  
  
'Potter was kind enough to borrow us this,' smirked Septimus.  
  
'After a lot of pressure,' chimed in Leonardo.  
  
Septimus rummaged around the cloak and pulled out Salazar's Spear. Even in Septimus hand, it glowed, for he was also another heir of the Slytherin.  
  
'Get them father,' Septimus said securely, handing his father the spear.  
  
Severus felt energy rush through his veins once he toughed the spear. He stood up, and pointed the spear towards the Death Eaters.  
  
'Let her go!' growled Severus.  
  
The Death Eaters just stared and advanced on him. Severus took a breath, and dug the spear into the ground. The stone ground glowed, and the glowing spread, all the way to the marble table where Fleur was tied up. Her chains broke, and Voldemort's soul, with another horrifying scream disappeared into nothingness.  
  
The process was broken.  
  
Sibyl in the mean time sneaked up to Severus' side, standing on her ground proudly.  
  
The Death Eaters were in a panic. Only Crux seemed cool, his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
'You shall pay for this, filthy Slytherin snake!' hissed Crux.  
  
Without warning, he shot a light of green from the point of his wand towards Severus and Sibyl. Sibyl stepped in the way, making her hit by the curse. Her body collapsed on the ground, cold, unmoving and ...dead?  
  
Author's Note: Oh my god! Will Sibyl die? Yes, Ruby's parents were Dockworms Pureblood family and her grandfather, or great-grandfather is Dorado Dockworm! So many things happened now! Stay tuned for next chapter! Please review! 


	19. When the end comes

Vampire Half 3: A Snake's Pride  
  
Author's Note: Vampire Half is back ALL RIGHT! (Put Backstreet's back music from Backstreet Boys) Back here to continue with my trilogy (before HP 5 comes out) even though I never planned to make one. As you can remember, Voldemort was defeated in the last story, some Death Eaters still are alive and free, roaming the land. Here will be new characters, and there will be a surprise! Enjoy reading! (All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Selena, Septimus, Dr. Hunder and Mata Shani).  
  
Let it rain, let it rain,  
  
Make the pain go away,  
  
In my brain, let it rain, let it rain,  
  
All this pain is a shame, make the pain go away,  
  
In my brain all this pain is a shame.  
  
('Let it Rain' sang by Nana.)  
  
/////////////////  
  
'Mother!' cried Septimus, falling to her side.  
  
Rage rose in Severus, almost blinding him from sight. A green ball of fire began to form in his hand, growing quickly bigger, stronger and more vicious looking.  
  
Severus raised his hand, and hurled the now roaring ball of fire towards the Death Eater crowd. The ex-Death Eaters screamed in pain, clutching their burning robes, where the fire licked with its sharp tongue. Crux seemed to keep his head, and wiped the fire from his robes with sending a spell to pour down water for quenching the fire.  
  
Crux turned around and began to escape from the crowd. Severus immediately transformed into a panther, throwing aside the spear, and bounded after him.  
  
It took only a few moments for Severus to catch up to Crux. With a strong leap, he knocked Crux on the ground, Severus growling above him. Severus sunk his sharp, white fangs into Crux's shoulder, just like he did to Wormtail.  
  
Crux drew out his wand and was ready to shout a spell at Severus. But, someone made him stop.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' yelled Septimus.  
  
Even under Severus, Crux was bounded back into the wall, and he dropped his wand onto the floor.  
  
'Accio wand!' ordered Septimus firmly.  
  
Crux's wand flew straight into Septimus' open hand, and clenched his fingers around it, once the wand landed there. Crux shakily got up, and during the bounding back of the spell, his hood fell off revealing his face completely. All the ex-Death Eaters wore hoods, so you could see their faces, and yet don't know who they are.  
  
Crux had a slim face, with a butting jaw, his eyes were a familiar blue colour while his hair was brown and short cropped. He had a tanned skin and his hair seemed to have gone gray with aging...or stress. But his eyes, such a familiar colour, dark blue, which someone had...  
  
'You got rid of my wand,' sneered Crux, the expression marring his face,' but you haven't gotten rid of me.'  
  
Crux, who also was a strong wizard as Severus, made a ball of blue color, and hurled it towards the father and son.  
  
'Verra!' exclaimed Leonardo Moon from behind them, shooting a powerful jet of water from the tip of his wand.  
  
Crux looked miserably at his hand, which was soaking wet. Severus, meanwhile, was looking hardly at Crux's feet. A thin sheet of ice formed around them. Crux turned to flee, but slipped on the ice, making him fall down.  
  
Leonardo shot ropes at the end of his wand, which bound themselves around Crux's hands securely tying them up. Crux growled and fought against his bounds, but it was useless. He was defeated.  
  
Severus turned around and walked towards the others Death Eaters. They were all bound, Moon had clearly taken care of them. But what Severus was really worried about was Sibyl, who was laying on the floor, unmoving. Ruby held her head in her lap, and stoked it. Ruby looked at Severus with hoping eyes.  
  
Severus crouched next to her, and took Sibyl's hand. He pressed a finger against her vein. It was cold. Severus lowered his head, forcing himself not to cry. She cannot be dead!  
  
Suddenly, as if a stroke of hope, there was a heart beat in the vein! It was weak, but there was still a spark of life in Sibyl. So Crux, didn't shoot an Avada Kedavra curse at her, but a horrible weakening spell.  
  
Severus hugged Sibyl with relief. Above him he heard:  
  
'Ahoy! Anybody there?' yelled a voice outside.  
  
It was the Aurors! They had arrived to help.  
  
********  
  
Severus was back in Dumbledore's office, once Sibyl was put in the Hospital Wing. She is quickly healing now, Poppy had taken care of the curse. Along with Severus, in the office was Ruby, Leonardo Moon and Septimus.  
  
'Well done, Severus,' congratulated Dumbledore warmly,' I'm sorry though that I hadn't sent the Aurors sooner.'  
  
'I have received enough help from them,' Severus indicated to the three children, or young adults.  
  
Ruby blushed, Leonardo squirmed, and Septimus looked calmly straight ahead, although he couldn't resist to give a small smile.  
  
'I hope you knew that Crux, Lepus and the others weren't real names of the Death Eaters, only code names.' Added Dumbledore.  
  
Ruby seemed uncomfortable, she seemed to want to ask Dumbledore a question, but was afraid to ask.  
  
'What is it Ruby?' Dumbledore obviously read her mind.  
  
'Who is Crux? Why does he hate my parents so much?' asked Ruby.  
  
Dumbledore gave a sad smile,' Crux was your father's own older brother, Hulio Dockworm.'  
  
Ruby gasped,' My uncle! My own true uncle who hates me?'  
  
'He was so obsessed with Voldemort, that he even stopped caring for his family,' continued Dumbledore,' He was sorted in the same house as your father, into Ravenclaw. They both joined Voldemort. But when Voldemort wanted you as a sacrifice, your father and mother hid you in the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort killed them in the end for insubordination.'  
  
Ruby averted her eyes downwards. Dumbeldore stood up and walked to the window.  
  
'I'm sure that you'll be glad to hear that the flowers grew. They are ready for the potion to be made so we can heal the rest.' Said Dumbledore lightly, changing the subject.  
  
Severus immediately stood up and left the room to make the potion. Septimus seemed to remember something.  
  
'Oh, I forgot to give you the spear,' exclaimed Septimus, handing the Headmaster the spear back.  
  
But Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
'YOU are the last heirs of Slytherin. You take the spear, because I have no use for it. It is in the right master's hands, and will be the most secure there.' Answered Dumbledore.  
  
******  
  
Selena woke up, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
'How are you feeling?' asked Septimus carefully.  
  
'Much better,' smiled Selena.  
  
'So the potion worked,' announced Sibyl, who was still recovering in her bed, but she would go back teaching tomorrow.  
  
'You will be heading back to Durmstrang once this year ends, which is in one week. Durmstrang chose a new headmaster: Ivan Todorov. I'm sure he'll be a good headmaster,' said Severus.  
  
'Oh,' said Selena, looking down, as if she was going to miss someone.  
  
Septimus smirked,' Someone wants to talk to you.'  
  
He stepped aside, revealing Leonardo Moon. Leonardo felt nervous, but Selena shone with delight. Severus led Septimus away from the couple.  
  
'Let them have some privacy,' spoke Severus to his son.  
  
Septimus looked up at his father, and together they left the room.  
  
*******  
  
Sibyl was ready to get out of the Hospital bed to leave for her teaching. Selena and Septimus were going to leave soon, and she didn't want to miss their departure.  
  
Suddenly, a black owl flew into the empty infirmary, and dropped a white rose on her bed. Sibyl picked up the rose, white rose, her favorite flower, and noticed there was a message attached to it.  
  
Sibyl read the message:  
  
'Love may be broken, but once it becomes a bond, it is unbreakable. Good luck Sibyl.  
  
Love Severus'  
  
Sibyl gave one of her small rare smiles to turn the corners of her lips, and she put her head up. There was a warm twinkle in her eyes, which were fixed on the burning torch on the wall. The fire in the torch had somehow, just somehow, a touch of green in it. She was sure it had.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: I have finished all the Vampire Half series! That's it! No more Vampire Half stories, this is the end. I'll miss writing it, but the fifth book will soon be printed, and I'm sure many will forget this story. It has the same ending, always with some torch on the wall fading into darkness. Selena and Septimus will return to Durmstrang, and of course, Leonardo and Selena will get married. Selena Moon has a ring to it( Selena was a Greek goddess of moon). I hope this story wasn't too harsh for PG-13, I can change it if you want to. For this last chapter to the last story, I ask people to please review! 


End file.
